


Kill Me，Fuck Me，Heal Me

by Carina1121



Category: DMHP - Fandom, Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carina1121/pseuds/Carina1121
Summary: 哈利战争后得了PTSD，以SM自我惩罚却又唾弃依赖于性的自己，德拉科将成为他的救赎。





	1. 【德哈】Kill ME,Fuck Me,Heal Me（1）

“…….谨守以上的方针，英国魔法部将和美国、德国等多国魔法部联盟盟约条款的完善,为法界的长久和平共同努力。”  
冗长的发言结束了，英国魔法部外交发言人哈利·波特与多国首相一同合影，连绵不断地“咔嚓”声持续了近3分钟，闪光灯在他的视网膜上留下了大面积的白色光班,叫他好一会儿才能看清面前赫敏担忧的神情。  
“哈利。你还好吗？要不要直接回家？金斯莱边我回头向他汇报就可以了。”  
哈利不动声色的向后退了一步，让开了赫敏搭上来的手,咬紧的牙关半晌吐不出什么解释的话，只能微微颔首，然后就转身匆匆离去了

很多人以为哈利住在格里莫广场12号，但那其实只是他表面的家。  
每当他发病的时候,他就会回到另外一个,房产证上写着弗雷德·沐恩·科林·布菜克(1)户主之名的房子——萨里郡，小惠金区，女贞路4号  
外面的世界日新带月异合，而这个房子的时空却永远凝在了10年前。推开门的一瞬间，哈利似乎又变成了那个11岁的小男孩，孱弱，邋遢，身上总带着愈合不过来的伤痕。  
他径直走向楼梯下的碗柜，打开门，却没有钻进去。  
不是他不想,而是他确实不能  
哈利从里面拿了几样东西，踩看吱呀吱呀的梯楼，在二楼的两间卧室中选择了更小的那一间。  
那个房间的窗户是封死的，最厚制的墨绿色鹅绒窗帘也紧紧拉着，不肯让一丝光逃逸进这个房间。  
哈利把手的东四放在床上,直这一刻他才如爆发一般喘息起来,他的五脏六腑在白光侵占他的视野，让他什么都无法看清时就灼烧了起来。  
那些战争时的画面被涂抹在了白板上，耳边轰鸣着魔法爆炸的声音，凄厉的惨叫声，呼唤着那些因战争死去的亡灵。  
哈利大口大口的呼吸着，好似下一秒就要窒息了,双手在胸口撕挠，胡乱扯开自己的衣服，尽快把自己剥了个干净，然后躺上了并不怎么柔软的大床。  
那些从碗橱取出来的东西硌在他身下，冰凉的器皿勉强唤回了一丝清明,他翻了个身,仅凭着触觉去摸索。  
他首先摸到的是一个项圈，哈利将牵引的一端扣在了床头，另一端戴在了自己的脖颈上。然后拼命的收紧，直到铁扣可以扣进白己最新打的第三个孔里，窒息的感觉几乎令他达到了轻微的高潮。  
缓了一会儿，哈利跪趴在床上，手指继续摸索，然后他摸到了一个按摩棒。这次这么早就摸到了它，哈利忍不住满足的喟叹了一声，顺从的将按摩棒塞进口中。柱身上一粒粒凸起随着抽插滑过舌面，激起他身上的鸡皮疙瘩，几乎有些追不及待的想要将它塞进正确的地方去。当他感觉它已经足够湿后，哈利就毫不犹豫的向后穴插去。  
这是哈利购买的第12根按摩棒,每当他适应了一个尺寸后，他就会去买更大一号的，保证每次的插入会给他带来足够的疼痛和新的快感。  
布下静音咒的房间响起了哈利痛苦的呻吟，唾液干的很快，还没插到一半就已经失去了润滑的作用。但是哈利没有停下，反而继续坚持不懈的向内插去，撕裂的疼痛贯穿着他，这让他感到无比的真实与满足。  
按摩棒被后穴完整吃下后，哈利却没有马上开启震动，而是继续在床上摸索了起来，陆陆续续把摸到的乳夹、手铐、脚铐，戴在了该戴的地方。  
手铐是最后戴上的，哈利用一根很短的皮质绳子将手铐和项圈连接在了一起，而后将双手反背在身后，完成了最后一步。  
现在他像是最淫荡的母狗一样跪在床上，所有的一切都已准备完毕，就等着人来玩弄他。  
他最后挥舞了一下魔杖，将它远远丢开。安静的房间除了饥渴的喘息声，哈利可以听到什么东西从床头飞了过来，然后随着凌冽的破空声，狠狠抽了下来。  
被魔法控制的鞭子不知道什么事温柔，它只是忠实的执行着哈利的命令,鞭打床上这个放荡的尤物。  
哈利一边在疼痛下呻吟着，一边想起自己忘记了开启按摩棒的震动模式，可是现在他已经无法再去摸索了，这让他大为懊恼。  
红色的鞭痕在后背、腰臀、大腿上纵横交错着浮现出来,叠在了旧的鞭痕之上，更像是烈火一般灼烧着，不仅是疼，还有痒。  
只能自力更生的哈利将注想力全集中在了夹着按摩棒的后穴上，他努力收缩着肠壁肌肉，渴求通过摩擦从上面多获取那么一些快感，可是收效甚微。  
当鞭子不知何时停下来时，他都没能达到一次高潮，哈利的双眼已经被折磨的发红，几乎要滴下泪来，却又被欲望烤干。  
这与平时相比真是太折磨人了。  
不过鞭子的停止并不意味着今晚的性虐结束了，又有一个东西飞了过来。不同于鞭子，它是一个专门用来打屁股的手拍。  
哈利几乎是微不可闻的松了一口气，然后就迫不及待的把下半身翘的更高，期待着拍子狠狠的一击，让被动的臀部肌肉震颤为他送上更多的快感。  
手拍没有辜负他，哈利终于浅尝到了快感，呻吟声也从痛呼变得更像是享受。  
可是哈利井不想要享受，一旦他获得快感，蛰伏在角落的心魔就会冲出来，让不配有快乐的思绪再度占据他的心房。  
手传钳制着项圈向后勒紧，窒息感开始命令大脑和哈利争夺起四肢的控制权，他剧烈的挣扎起来，比刚才为了躲避疼痛挣扎的还要厉害。  
大脑呼喊着氧气，哈利的双手却在痛下杀手，嘴唇无助的颤抖着，微不可闻的发出丝丝的声音。  
“饶...了...我...”  
自我主动剥夺视觉与被动不同，缺氧带来更为极致的黑暗，比哈利自己安排好的带给他更加强烈的刺激，那才是真正的深渊。  
就在哈利不断下坠的时候，他的膝盖忽然碰到了一个硬质的东西，随后的一碾，插在后穴的按摩棒忽然猛烈的震动起来，潮水般的快感猛然冲刷而上，早就蓄势待发的肉棒爆发般到达高潮，身体在射精过程中僵硬了十数秒后，终于脱离了哈利的掌握。  
他软倒在床上，氧气涌进肺叶让他忍不住呛咳起来，牵动着被缺氧所伤的肺腑，从身体深处传出尖锐的疼痛。  
但是真正的惩罚从此刻才开始，手拍不会停止，他只会和鞭子来回替换着给予哈利疼痛，保证他不会因为使用同一个刑具而麻木。而按摩棒也持续搅弄着他的后穴，让他前后都不断涌出腥檀的液体来。  
好脏。  
哈利在床单上蹭动看，那些体液不可避免的沾在了他身上。  
好脏啊。  
一遍又一遍无法停止的强制高潮，到最后哈利什么都射不出来的时候，他失禁了。  
“救救我...”  
这是哈利陷入昏迷前最后的声音。

哈利醒来的时候，房间里不分昼夜的黑暗让他无法分别时间，被插了一夜的后穴仍然紧紧夹着还在震动的按摩棒摩，但是鞭子和手拍已经安静的躺在了半干的床铺上。  
缓慢活动着僵硬的身体，哈利熟练的解开了缠在手上的绳子，然后慢慢蜷起身体，让被拷住的双手从下半身绕过，回到了身体前方。  
拿回控制权的双手熟练的解开项圈、手铐、脚拷、乳夹，停下按摩棒，捡起魔杖给床和床上的东西来了个清理一新。随后失去了昨晚残暴气息的道具们，排着队浮动向楼下的碗柜，落在了一个好似床铺的软垫上。  
关门，落锁。  
哈利走进浴室，正对着门的全身镜忠实的反应出他的身体，本身纵横交错的编痕因为太多而模糊成一片红肿，白色的液体在他的下半身凝结干涸，后六被插了一艘上，即使取出了按摩棒也无法马上闭合。  
他厌烦的打量了白己一眼，就马上离开了镜子照射的范围，连水温都没有试，就开始冲洗。  
草草收拾完，哈利捡回魔杖，直走出3公里，才在一个隐蔽的角落幻影移形回格里莫广场。  
然而清晨本该无人的门口却坐着一个不速之客，他似于等了很久，看到哈利现身立刻惊跳起来，紧接着又是一次耀目的白光。  
“咔嚓”

（1）弗雷德·韦斯菜，月亮脸卢平，科林·克里维，小天狼星·布菜克,那些死去的人名组合。


	2. Chapter 2

《救世主无故失踪引多国不满 拒绝回应众说纷纭》

“据悉，昨日救世主哈利·波特（以下统称救世主）代表英国魔法部出席魔法界联盟会议。然而在发言结束后，救世主便神情诡秘的匆匆离去，直至当晚的慈善晚宴，也未再见其现身。  
因救世主曾挽救魔法界于存亡之际，其此后一直以高于魔法部的声望作为英国魔法部的代言人出席国际会面，此次慈善晚宴无故缺席，引得其他各国部长颇有微词。  
本报记者担忧救世主的身体状况，坚持当晚守候于救世主居所门前，希望协助救世主给予大众一个合理的解释。  
于今日凌晨5点47分38秒，救世主忽然现身格里莫广场，神情憔悴，衣着凌乱。  
本报记者尚无法推断救世主在现身前所遭遇何事，而救世主拒绝接受采访，并对昨晚的缺席没有做出任何解释，也实在令人遗憾。  
虽然救世主曾对魔法界做出过不可磨灭的贡献，但是荣誉与赞誉是否会令这位年轻的战争英雄产生骄傲自满的情绪也未可知，只希望救世主能够更清晰的认识到自己对社会肩负着怎样的责任，不要...”

预言家日报被赫敏抢走，眼里透出掩饰不住的担心，一旁的罗恩更是怒不可赦。  
“哥们儿，别担心，这帮唯恐天下不乱的家伙再赶胡说八道，我就带兄弟们抄了他们去！”  
赫敏责备的看了罗恩一眼，拍了拍哈利的肩。  
“战争过去的时间太长了，有些人已经开始不满你过高的声誉影响力，趁着魔法部即将换届，就不遗余力的想要抹黑你，这真是...”赫敏嫌恶的摇了摇头。  
哈利摆了摆手，还没来得及说话就先被一个哈欠打断了。  
凌晨他被记者突袭，所幸不是大规模的围堵，所以没有引起他的不适。  
婉拒采访，后他就回房补眠，直到下午被突然造访的韦斯莱夫妇吵醒，才知道这事竟然上了新闻。  
“小心被你们主任听到，最近傲罗办公室很闲吗？现在可不是下班时间吧？”哈利揶揄罗恩，看着他被赫敏用报纸卷敲了一下头，忍不住笑出了声。  
但是赫敏教训完罗恩，马上又把矛头指向了哈利。  
“昨晚你去哪儿了？我给你发过壁炉口信，你不在家。”  
哈利神色一僵，只能以沉默应对。  
赫敏叹了口气，“你不愿说没关系，但是，哈利，你至少要答应我，坚持去看心理医生好吗？”  
哈利低下头逃避着赫敏关心的眼神，这让他浑身都不舒服，拼命克制自己推开赫敏和罗恩，跑到楼上把自己反锁起来的冲动。  
“嘿，赫敏，他没问题好吗？他只是需要，多出去转转。”罗恩的声音变得遥远起来，手舞足蹈的样子看起来有些滑稽。  
赫敏和罗恩又开始为他争吵。  
他们应该无忧无虑，柴米油盐，幸福快乐。  
每个人都应该。  
除了...他...  
“哈利？哈利！”哈利从哆嗦着发冷汗中被赫敏唤醒。  
“没事，哦我没事，赫敏，罗恩。”哈利站起身来，努力不让自己逐客的意图太过明显。“我只是，只是还没睡够，我再休息会儿好吗？之后，我有时间会去的。”  
哈利从茶几底下摸出高级心理治疗师哈迪·凯恩的名片挥了挥，“你看，我还留着他的电话呢，我会给他打的，你们放心。”  
“...好吧。”赫敏妥协的点了点头，站起身和罗恩准备回家。  
在走出门之前，赫敏突然想起了什么，“对了哈利，明天是...”  
“好好休息啊，哈利！”但是罗恩立刻打断了赫敏，甚至有些粗鲁的把手上捧着的围巾系在了赫敏脖子上，把她一把推出了门。“那么，晚安！”  
门重重在哈利面前合上。  
门口又传来压抑的争吵声。  
哈利知道明天是什么日子，明天是乔治和弗雷德的生日，从第一天与罗恩，与韦斯莱家交上朋友之后，他们每个人的生日都印在了哈利心里，包括珀西。  
那是他第一个“家”。  
但是他，再也没有脸迈进那个家门了。  
悲伤和痛苦漫了上来，在他还没有意识到的时候，陡然间没顶。  
哈利喘息着，想要幻影移形，却无法集中精神。  
他不能，他不能在小天狼星留下的房子里做那种事情！  
哈利跌跌撞撞的穿过走廊，墙壁上的壁画看着他病发的样子，吃惊的窃窃私语，却一个字也进不到哈利耳中。  
他最终跌倒在了浴室门口。  
他徒劳的伸长手臂想要够到门把，可是那平时轻轻一旋就开的铜把手却变得分外遥远。  
“哈...克..克利切！”  
“嘭。”  
克利切遵循着哈利的召唤，幻影移形到了老宅。  
他吃惊的看着他的小主人倒在地上，身体痉挛着，大片的汗渍打湿了衣物。  
“小主人，需要克利切为您叫医生吗？您看起来很不舒服。”  
“我没事，克利切，我只是需要洗个澡，冷静一下。所以帮我放点冷水好吗？然后把我放进浴缸，你就可以回霍格沃茨了。”  
克利切忠实的执行着哈利的指示，但是他的神情十分难过，“哈利小主人还是不喜欢克利切吗？是克利切哪里服侍的不到位吗？”  
哈利激励忍耐着自己想要爆发的冲动，耐心的再次解释，“不是的，克利切。就像我曾经说的，我习惯一个人照顾自己，而你是一只非常棒的精灵，霍格沃茨的教授和学生们需要你的照顾。”  
克利切小心翼翼的抱起哈利，在哈利的示意下，将他直接放进了浴缸中。  
浴缸里的水泼洒了一点到地上，温度稍低的温水意外的熨帖，这让哈利舒服的长叹了一口气，刚才因为不耐烦而想要斥责克利切的冲动让他感到有些抱歉。  
“谢谢你，克利切。”  
“不用谢，哈利小主人，为您服务是克利切的荣耀。让克利切为你准备一些食物再回去吧！”  
哈利想要拒绝，但是看到克利切渴望的眼神，他想了想，“那好吧，我怀念你的糖浆水果馅饼。”  
“好的！哈利小主人！”克利切深深的鞠了一躬，直到鼻尖触到了地板，然后才高兴地跑了出去，并帮他带上了门。  
哈利低下头，努力忽视着自己还挺立着的下身，开始胡想一些自己之后的工作，希望借由这些理性来让自己冷静下来。  
但是很快赫敏刚才说过的话就钻进了他的脑子里。  
那些错把他当成战争英雄的人终于冷静下来了吗？终于知道他才是那个罪人了吗？  
如果不是他的错，他的亲人，他们的亲人，就不会死。  
斯内普和德拉科他们当初是多么正确啊。  
他就是一个自大、鲁莽、愚蠢的混蛋。  
太好了，这真是太好了。  
他可以不用背负那些重建、振兴的希望，不用做所有人的救世主、圣人波特了，对吗？  
他可以，自己堕落自己的，无论多肮脏，都无人失望了，对吗？  
哈利的手不知何时握住了自己的下体撸动起来，水正在变凉，可是身体却在发烫，他难耐的扭动着，几乎要呻吟出声。那些被水打湿的衣物紧贴在身上，让他又闷又燥。  
这时，远远传来的敲门声，闯入了他正逐渐变得混沌的脑海中。  
紧接着浴室门也被叩响了。  
“哈利小主人，您有一位访客，我们请他进来吗？”  
哈利这才意识到自己做了什么！他在小天狼星的家里自慰！可他的手却如同被黏住了一般不肯放开，甚至更加用力的揉捏起来，拼命和理智争夺快感。  
“他的名字，克利切。”哈利努力让自己的声音显得正常一点。  
“他说他叫哈迪·凯恩。”  
可是克利切的回答打破了他争夺的平衡，哈利一瞬间就意识到，赫敏一定在来访之前就替他预约好了心理医师。  
这位敏锐的好友，总是能洞察他的软弱。他不敢想象，如果有一天赫敏发现他那些肮脏的秘密，会露出怎样的厌憎的神情。  
他记得这位白发苍苍、和蔼可亲的老者，他们交谈过几次。  
哈利其实很信任他，直到有一次哈利险些要将自己为了逃避PTSD的影响，而进行自我性虐，几乎患上性瘾的事情告诉他。  
但是羞耻阻止了哈利，于是他们关于PTSD的治疗也就此终止了。  
“您要见他吗？”  
“不...等一下...”哈利把几乎要溢出喉咙的呻吟吞咽回去，双腿屈起紧紧夹住自己撸动的右手，左手已经从领口探入，拈住被乳夹折磨了一晚，现在还肿胀着的乳首。  
“把凯恩先生...带去客厅...”哈利让自己的动作尽量缓慢以不激起水声，同时却又更加重上几分，才能获得缓解症状的快感。“让他喝些茶，等会儿我就下去。”  
“好的。”门口噼啪一声，克利切已经幻影移形去门口替哈利招待客人。不远的距离，那些开门声、交谈声和脚步声都可以清晰入耳，却如一道道催命符一般在哈利的神经上重重敲打。  
为了不在小天狼星的房子里做那下流的事情，他甚至买下了童年的牢笼。  
可是他现在不仅做着，门外还有一位受人尊敬的老者和一只全心全意想要照顾他，却被他“赶走”的精灵，随时可能发现他所的做猥亵之事。  
背德的快感，秘密在揭露边缘的试探，更加催促着他的欲望发狂。  
右手的撸动从未停止，却只能带来有限的快感。  
左手沿着胸膛向下，绕过腰际，探向身后被使用过度的穴口。  
红肿的边缘被触碰让哈利忍不住倒抽了一口冷气，但却阻挡不了手指的探入，没有来自后面的快感，他现在已经无法仅凭前面获得高潮。  
他把身体侧过去，好让手臂的活动更加灵活，操纵着手指更加深入搅弄，衣服将脱未脱的挂在手肘和膝盖，更显得急色难堪。  
几日未剪的指甲戳弄的穴肉疼痛，但哈利仍旧毫不畏痛的把手指向敏感点送上去，抽插、抠挖、顶弄，怎么舒服怎么来，直把自己搞到腰软，细碎的呻吟声音从咬紧的牙关泄露，几次险些跌进水里。  
就在哈利即将到达高潮的时候，门口突然又传来了声音。  
“哈利小主人，您还好吗？克利切听您的声音不大好。”  
小精灵的话仿佛正在揭露哈利此刻做的见不得人的事情，突如其来的刺激让哈利紧张的手指不敢继续动作，只有后穴违背了他的意志，仍不可餍足的吮吸着。  
“没...我没事...”哈利颤抖的呼出一口灼热的气，“不用管我...嘶...你照顾客人...就好...嗯...”  
门口的动静消失了。  
哈利的身体却处于一种不上不下的感觉，理智回笼，告诉他停下这一切，不可以在小天狼星的房子放纵他淫邪的欲望，可是手指却不肯离开，前后都在叫嚣着欲望与满足。  
这是一个很难捱的状态，哈利却十分喜欢，有时候与其说是他在寻求极致的快感来解脱，其实他更热爱得不到满足的饥渴进行自我折磨。  
他在“让自己处于不可以满足的折磨”，还是“继续自慰用发泄后的平静去接待客人”，两者之间挣扎起来。  
此刻的安静，让客厅的声音传入了他耳畔。  
“哈利，还好吗？”  
“小主人似乎不太好，可是他让我来照顾您。”  
“那他可能有自己的事情要处理吧，没关系，我再等等他，毕竟这么美味的糖浆水果馅饼我夫人可做不出来。”  
“克利切谢谢您的夸奖。”  
交谈的声音停止了，哈利听到啜饮的声音，咀嚼的声音，吞咽的声音，那是口腔粘膜发出的水声。  
哈利咽了口口水，脑海不可控的出现了一副画面，他眯起眼睛，双腿间仿佛看到一头灿烂的金发，随后昂扬被温热的口腔包裹，吮吸的淫靡之声在浴室中回荡，令人战栗的快感刺激着后穴收缩的更加厉害。  
手指抽了出去，另外一样东西插了进来，比手指更深更硬，它精准地找上敏感点，像是要把他干穿一样狠命的抵住捻动。  
而穴肉紧紧挤压着，比那操干还着急的吸吮着，被磨出的淫液缠绵的流淌出来，和池水混为一体。  
哈利几乎要咬破自己的下唇，他的呼吸变得更加灼热绵长，双腿大大张开迎合着那个在虚幻中狠操他的人，眼角沁出了泪水。  
在即将被操上高潮的时候，哈利似乎听到了一声熟悉的嗤笑，轻蔑的，仿佛看到了什么不堪的脏东西。  
这让哈利忽然恢复了一丝清明，但马上又被高潮冲散了理智。  
当哈利清醒过来的时候，他终于感到了后穴传来的疼痛，他努力睁大眼睛想要看清这回又是什么操了他。  
那是一支牙刷。  
浸了水的毛刷反复刮着他的敏感点，但一开始的坚硬还是刺伤了他，在哈利捏着牙刷杆慢慢向外拉出时，有一缕血迹消融在了冷水中。  
可是穴肉却在软毛扫过的时候，一丝丝快感的电流让后脊发痒。  
哈利注视着那根牙刷，上面湿漉漉的沾着黏稠的液体。  
真是不堪啊，随便什么，只要有快感就能操这具身体。  
哈利将牙刷扔进了垃圾桶，艰难的站起身。他的双腿软的不像话，但好歹终于平静了下来，可以支撑他迈出浴缸，把成打的清洁咒和快干咒向自己身上扔去，直到他勉强看起来还能见人。  
随后他挥动了一下魔杖，让那池混合着他的精液和淫液的冷水打着旋流进了下水道。


	3. Kill Me, Fuck Me, Heal Me (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章德哈终于相遇可以滚床单了！

哈利走下楼的时候脚步有些虚浮，过度的纵欲导致他的腹部有些绞痛，也可能是肾疼？  
本在和克利切愉快交谈的哈迪看到哈利那可怕的脸色，惊讶的站起身，直到哈利在他对面坐下才回过神，面上不由焦虑起来。  
“哈利，我感觉你的状态并没有比之前有所好转。”  
“不是的，凯恩先生，我只是昨晚没睡好。”  
“哈迪，叫我哈迪，哈利。”哈迪皱起眉，他一直在思考为什么从两人最后一次的心理治疗后，哈利不仅推三阻四不肯再来，还对自己的态度瞬间退回了从前。  
“凯...好吧，哈迪，不用担心我，我真的好很多了。”哈利努力压抑抽气的冲动，希望小腹的疼痛能尽快过去，这让他分不出精力来好好掩饰自己的病情。  
“我看到了今天的新闻。”在哈利张口辩白前，哈迪适宜他让自己把话说完，“我知道他们是在胡说八道，但你离席的事情确为属实。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，点了点头。  
哈迪叹了口气，他从来不逼迫哈利去解释，因为只有当他自己有倾诉的欲望时，才能真正的起到治疗的作用。他们本来已经进展很好了，现在却仿佛要重头来过。  
“小主人，那克利切先告退了。”这时候，一旁服侍的精灵忽然出声打断。  
“嗯，回去吧。”哈利神色如常的挥了挥手。  
随着噼啪一声，克利切从布莱克老宅消失，这里的生气又少了一分。  
“你还是不肯让克利切回来照顾你吗？刚刚吃到他做的馅饼，我还以为...”  
“他做的糖浆水果馅饼确实很棒，您要再来一块吗？”哈利打断了他。  
腹部的疼痛勉强减弱，他终于腾出手可以喝上一杯茶，吃上一块馅饼，但就是不愿意多说些什么。  
哈迪看哈利的抵触情绪太强，明白今天似乎实在不是一个好的时机，于是转而和他聊起了一些稀松平常的家常。  
有较多心理问题来自于病人过度自我的内心，所以一般的治疗是引导病人倾诉，敞开心扉，进而进行疏导。  
但是哈利的情况很特殊，他是一种对自己的漠不关心，将情绪的波动都转系在他人身上，相应会对别人的倾诉做出反应。  
哈迪观察过，哈利很迫切想要让别人的问题得到解决，他积极的情绪会来自于别人过得幸福快乐，这几乎是最极端的服务型人格。  
所以有时候哈迪会给他讲一些琐碎平凡的故事，哪怕只是他6岁的女儿帮他烤了一箱饼干，其中只有一块成功了，哈利都会微微笑起来说，“那这块饼干一定很好吃。”  
这次哈迪的方法似乎有些失效，他感觉哈利似乎是在克制自己对他的话产生反应。  
这种抵触在过往的治疗过程中其实从未出现过，因为哈利将自己接受治疗视为令赫敏和罗恩安心的“服务”，所以在表现上还算积极。  
当布莱克老宅的大门在他身后合拢时，哈迪摇了摇头，他可以预见，他已经不能再帮助哈利了。  
曾经他在哈利心里走了很长很深的路，当他触碰到他心灵的边缘时，哈利却产生了应激反应，将他远远推开，并紧紧关闭了道路，甚至不惜让赫敏和罗恩担心。  
如果有一个人可以帮助哈利，那必须是一个哈利无论如何都渴望“服务”他，而这个人又能以最强硬态度去突破他，才有可能成功。  
但这个世界上，真的存在这样的人吗？

魔法部换届的日子越来越近，街上的治安变得更加严格起来。据赫敏说，罗恩在傲罗办公室已经连着加了5天班了，抓了不少可疑分子。  
这个时候出门去买情趣用品其实不是一个很好的选择，哈利知道。  
但是他明显感觉，最近有人在跟踪他。结合赫敏之前所说的事，哈利猜应当是金斯莱的竞争者在担心自己利用声望为他拉选票。  
上次在布莱克老宅自渎后，哈利一直拼命压抑，不希望再有上这么一次。可是女贞路他现在也不好回去，这让他的情绪一直处于一种焦虑的状态。  
现在他的情欲已经几乎要压倒他的理智，他只能做出一个不明智的选择，就是离开布莱克老宅，去买点临时的情趣用品，在外面开房。  
在他走进成人用品店前，哈利拐了个弯，进了一家酒吧。  
被欲望灼烧的神经让他头脑发胀，警惕性急速下降，根本没有注意到酒吧里有几个熟悉的面孔。  
万幸的是，哈利对自己做了简易的伪装，而那些人也有任务在身，并没有注意到他。  
哈利进酒吧不是为了喝酒，更不是为了找艳遇，虽然他对性爱的渴望与日俱增，但是他无法接受“哈利波特”这个身份被视作变态者，那会让曾经支持过自己的人失望。  
现在他在寻找猎物，找一个和他身量相似，但是尽量不起眼的男人，然后偷上一根他的头发，把自己变成那个人的模样，去买情趣用品，去开房。  
然而在他得手的时候，骚乱却突然发生了，哈利为了避免暴露只能尽快从后门离开，所以没能看到，刚刚被他偷走头发的男人，已经被窜出来的傲罗们按在了地上。  
哈利不得不又走出几条街，才找到另外一个远离骚乱源的成人用品店。他喝下了复方汤剂，变成了刚刚那个男人，然后顺利的去买到了自己所需的东西。  
顶着别人的脸，哈利面对店员探究暧昧的眼神，越发感觉羞耻难耐起来。  
拎着那些东西，他疾行在昏暗的街道上，一点也不关心自己在走向哪里，只希望在路过第一家旅店时，马上进去开房，把这几天积累的情绪好好发泄一下。  
然而就在他经过一个通告栏，眼角滑过一个熟悉面孔的时候，他被一个“昏昏倒地”击中了。

哈利睁开眼睛，很快适应了所处环境中昏暗的光线，发现这个地方莫名的熟悉。  
他感觉自己被绑在一个木制十字上，噼啪的火焰燃烧着，不远处有个过于矮小的身影在给吊灯添柴。  
“你是谁？”哈利问出声，内心默默祈祷复方汤剂的药效还没过。  
那个身影顿了一下，然后就马上幻影移形了，熟悉的“噼啪”声让哈利猜测那是一只家养小精灵。  
很快就有脚步声传来，硬质的皮鞋底叩在石砖上，不紧不慢由远到近，莫名让人听出一种优雅感。  
哈利突然感觉自己的心跳变得很快。  
他认出来了，这是马尔福庄园的地牢！他曾经被关在这里过！而这里现在的主人就是——  
“惊喜吗？莫顿·汉德森。”德拉科·马尔福拖着慢吞吞的调子的声音传了过来。  
哈利转过头想要去看他，而对方却在看他的反应后，故意停在了他的视线边缘。  
“这么迫不及待想看看你的老朋友了？”  
老朋友？  
哈利困惑的皱起眉，拼命的回忆自己在被魔咒集中前究竟看到了什么。  
通告栏，上面订着，法令，集会、寻人启事，还有…通缉令！  
熟悉的脸，那不就是他变成的脸吗？！  
德拉科怎么会有被通缉的老朋友？  
除非——  
哈利突然害怕起来，他不敢想象这个可能性。  
“怎么不说话？”  
脚步声重新响起，德拉科终于大发慈悲的走进了哈利的视野。  
哈利眼睁睁的看着那个熟悉的身影。  
金色的头发比记忆中更淡了一些，有些泛白。  
他的走路姿势不再那么嚣张，更像是他的父亲卢修斯，不急不缓中却生出迫人的气势。  
但他也瘦了很多，比过去更加修长、挺拔。  
他坐在了正对面的沙发上，一条腿优雅的搭在另一条腿上，指尖轻轻抵在一起。  
哈利终于看清了他的脸。  
吊灯投射下来摇曳的火光，在德拉科苍白没有血色的脸色投下了可怖的阴影，那双银灰色的眼睛流露出十足的冰凉。  
“德拉科...”哈利轻轻念出他的名字。  
德拉科的脸却因此生动了一点，他嫌恶的颦起眉，似乎自己的名字被什么下等生物玷污了一般。  
“我不记得我们有这么亲密，汉德森。”  
德拉科的声音夹杂着很多情绪，冷漠、恨意、厌恶等等，却让哈利着迷的听了起来。  
他已经太久没有见过德拉科了，就连他的消息也很少传来，唯一可以确定的，就是卢修斯虽然还在阿兹卡班，但马尔福家族在德拉科手里似乎并没有衰微，毕竟他偶尔还可以在社会版上看到马尔福家慷慨的捐赠，数额大得令人咂舌。  
“不好奇我为什么请你来吗？”德拉科对“汉德森”冷漠的反应似乎有些不满，“毕竟我本来可以直接把你丢给傲罗的。”  
哈利有些惊讶，德拉科要把通缉犯交给傲罗？马尔福家也会插手这种苦差事吗？  
“汉德森”脸上的惊讶取悦了德拉科，他笑了。  
“傲罗那帮白痴最近抓了那么多可疑分子，却把你这个真正的食死徒给漏掉了，我真是替他们的智商感到担忧，也难怪连韦斯莱都能得到重用。”  
听到罗恩被嘲讽，哈利破天荒的有种熟悉的亲切感，虽然他现在仍然想像过去一样抽出魔杖和这个胆敢侮辱自己挚友的混小子决斗，但这不耽误他怀念他们曾经在学校里抬头不见低头见的过往。  
德拉科走进了几步，眯起眼睛正打量着这个本该大呼小叫，威胁自己如果把他扔给傲罗，就要供出马尔福家为黑魔王做过多少脏事的人。  
突然他的脚步顿住了，不可置信的盯向“汉德森”身体的某一处，往后退了一大步。  
“你...你怎么敢！”  
哈利被德拉科的愤怒惊了一下，突然意识到，自己难得看到暗恋对象说着自己熟悉的话，加上现在还被他捆绑囚禁，那么多日未纾解的欲望，竟然让他不自觉勃起了。  
很明显德拉科不能接受这个“汉德森”对他勃起，这对马尔福来说简直是侮辱。  
“我真应该现在就给你一个剜骨钻心或者阿瓦达索命，为什么没有，这你应该感谢圣人波特。”  
感谢我？  
“为什么要感谢他？”哈利终于忍不住问出了口。  
“那不关你的事！”德拉科强硬的打断了他，似乎很懊恼自己刚刚说出的话，不过他很快又释然了。“没关系，等我把你欠的债讨回来之后，你就会什么都不记得的躺在傲罗办公室门口了！”  
“我欠了你什么债？”一想到这个人可能欺负或者背叛了德拉科，哈利忽然没由来有些愤怒，想要知道这个混球做了什么。  
但德拉科明显误会成“汉德森”是在辩白，他嗤笑了一声，“你当然没有欠我和马尔福家债，毕竟谁有没有这个胆子。但是，你欠了哈利·波特。”  
哈利愣住了，德拉科，在帮自己讨债？  
“哈利那次转移，队伍里也有你。我还记得，那次任务失败后你没有受到惩罚，你炫耀说，那是因为你帮着伏地魔除掉了疯眼汉穆迪的功劳？”德拉科漫不经心地把玩着魔杖，“我并不相信你，但我相信你一定做出了什么贡献才能逃避惩罚，不是吗？”  
那根曾经数次指向哈利，也指向过邓布利多，最后指向伏地魔的山楂木独角兽毛魔杖，再度指向了他。  
“现在来告诉我，你做了什么？”  
“我...”哈利没来得及再说些什么，他就发现德拉科的脸骤然变得惊恐了起来。他瞪大了眼睛向自己冲了过来，魔杖轻轻一挥，绳索就像游蛇一样滑过他的手臂将他放开。紧接着他膝盖一软，就落进了德拉科的怀里。  
“你...你怎么会？”德拉科难以置信的喃喃着，却像是怀抱着什么稀世珍宝一样不敢松手。  
哈利猛然意识到，自己的复方汤剂失效了！


	4. 【德哈】Kill Me, Fuck Me, Heal Me （4）

哈利软倒在德拉科怀里，在阴凉的地牢里，德拉科是这里最温暖的热源，令他忍不住去贪恋。  
他的脸埋在了德拉科的肩窝处，鼻翼轻轻抽动就可以将德拉科身上淡淡的冷香和醉人的酒香尽数收入，丝丝缕缕荡过他的神经，柔情蜜意的包裹起他的灵魂。  
他的双手软垂着，看似毫无力气，但实际上哈利正在拼命克制着不要回抱德拉科，那双在他梦境中魂牵梦萦的手掌正拢在他的背上，因为他急促的呼吸而安抚地滑动着，却无意识中撩动了他的欲望。  
德拉科抱着哈利，脑海中呼啸而过各样的念头，这是个陷阱？还是他破坏了政府的秘密行动？  
肩膀处不断被呵上热气，带来一种被濡湿的错觉。  
德拉科稍稍向后错开了一点，垂下头去看哈利的脸，却发现他的双眼已经通红，仿佛真的要哭出来了一般。  
这个认知吓得德拉科一颤，紧接着他就看到了哈利下半身撑起的帐篷，对救世主的固有认知让他得出了一个谬之千里的结论。  
——哈利·波特一定是被人下药了！  
这个念头把他心头刚刚升起的一丝绮念吹得一干二净。  
德拉科慌慌张张的把哈利抱了起来，连幻影移形都忘记了，丢下一句去放水的命令，就冲上了楼梯。等他跑进马尔福庄园最大的浴室时，温热的水已经满溢整池。  
德拉科跪在池边，轻柔地托起哈利的头部，避免他呛水，确保他可以依靠在浅池一侧后，才预备恋恋不舍的放开他。  
“你在这儿泡着缓解一下药性，我去给你配舒缓剂。”  
然而哈利却猛地拉住他，上一次他在浴缸里不可抑制的幻想过德拉科，可现在真实的人就在他面前，他怎么舍得放他走。  
“德...马尔福...帮帮我...”哈利凭着德拉科一句话猜出了他的误会，即使仍然有一小部分意识在谴责他马上放手，但是强烈的欲望已经操纵他的身体背叛了自己。  
德拉科僵了一下，他何曾见过这样软弱的哈利，他永远与自己针锋相对、百般怀疑，除了，有求必应屋那一次相救，叫他再也不知道该如何面对他。  
欠着一份情，再也不能对他恶语相向，那是英国绅士不应失去的风度。  
但就要从此与他为善吗？德拉科自认做不到。马尔福家千年流传下来的荣耀，德拉科自己的骄傲都不允许他低头。  
战后，德拉科甚至拒绝了哈利为自己出庭辩护，这险些让他被丢入阿兹卡班，最后是赫敏·格兰杰站上了证人席，才还了他清白。  
然后他与哈利再无交集，但当他明明可以，却还是选择了回到霍格沃茨和整个七年级的学生一起重读的时候，他绝望的正视到了自己的感情。  
他爱着那个时刻与他针锋相对，以独一无二姿态陪伴了他整个学生时代的死对头。  
他怨着他拒绝自己伸出的手，却也从未看低过哈利的勇气与坚强，那是他生命里最特殊的人，他早已无法抗拒。  
现在哈利·波特正伸出自己的手，牵住他的衣角，开口请求。  
德拉科的犹豫被哈利尽收眼底，如一捧冷水浇下来，心口尖锐的疼痛反倒叫他清醒，那不该抱有的情感正欢呼雀跃、一往无前的向面前的那人奔去。  
给自己留点自尊吧，哈利·波特。  
哈利咬紧牙关，手指一点点张开，向后缩回。  
然而德拉科的手却在这瞬间握住了哈利，如游鱼一般滑入池水，在水下拥住了他。  
天呐。  
哈利到无与伦比的躁动与熨帖在撕扯着他，他如溺水的鱼一般紧紧攀附在德拉科身上，甚至连双腿也攀在了德拉科的腰上。  
德拉科挥动了一下魔杖，两个人的衣服都不见了，他们赤裸相见，肌肤相亲，传递着彼此的温度。  
哈利再忍耐不住的呻吟了一声，将险些冲口而出的“操我”堪堪吞了下去。  
他在巨大的渴求下静静地等待着，如同陷阱下用于诱捕猛兽的兔子，看似无害，下面却隐藏着深不可测的贪婪。  
德拉科的额头轻轻与哈利相抵，他们的嘴唇近在咫尺，盛满欲望的银灰色眼眸诱哄地盯着哈利，倒映出那个全身都在泛红的人。  
“可以吗？”  
若有似无的低沉气声俘获了这只兔子，哈利的喉结动了动，下半身挑衅意味十足的在德拉科的小腹上蹭了蹭，感受对方的炙热紧贴在他的臀缝，哈利快要发疯了。  
他疯狂的想要祈求德拉科，求他马上进来，不需要任何前戏，也不需要这般的温柔，就粗暴的，如疾风骤雨一般占有他，贯穿他，让他尖叫着哭出来。  
但是德拉科没有。  
他的手握住了哈利早就快要爆炸的欲望，快速的撸动起来，而那抵在臀缝间的硬物却只是合着撸动的频率来回摩擦着，半点不肯向那饥渴的洞穴靠拢。  
哈利低下头，抵着德拉科的肩，忍不住去看那只正在抚慰他的手。  
白皙，欣长，德拉科的技术出乎意料的好，他会在哈利难耐的忍不住夹紧他的腰的时候放缓，指尖扫过他吐着水的马眼，再调整握力的轻重，缓缓的几下揉捏就激的哈利漏出了几声呻吟。  
“叫出来。”  
德拉科的声音带上了几分笑意，似乎对自己颇为满意，也可能是对哈利这一看就没经历过人事的模样满意。  
哈利咬着牙摇摇头，平白生出了几分倔意，不肯服输。  
德拉科却觉得这样的哈利才是自己熟悉的，是在他眼里最可爱的模样，丝毫不以为忤，反而还奖励般的下身摩擦得又重上了几分，撩得哈利浑身发软，只能在德拉科怀里任他动作。  
哈利还兀自想着不能叫出声，却感觉德拉科忽然退开了几分，叫他不能再把头抵在他的肩上。等着哈利一抬头，柔软的唇就贴了上来，惊的哈利眼睛都瞪大了，一个控制不住就在德拉科手中缴械投降了。  
他可以看到德拉科颌着的眼睛，眼角牵起了几分笑意，手上的动作仍旧没停，只是轻柔了几分，帮他延长射精的快感。  
湿软的舌滑过哈利的唇瓣，所过之处竟像是电流，叫哈利怎么也不敢闭上眼，生怕德拉科主动吻他不过是他的一场美妙春梦。  
闭着眼的德拉科却仿佛若有所觉，笑意又加深了几分。  
“把眼睛闭上，怎么连接吻都不会啊，疤头。”  
哈利被蛊惑了一般，当真把眼睛闭上了，只是牙关还不自觉咬着，叫德拉科怎么都突破不了。  
德拉科无奈，突然手上加了一分力度，一下把哈利惊到了，一个惊喘就叫德拉科趁虚而入。  
灵活的舌扫过口腔，勾住乖顺的软肉缠搅，掠夺着哈利那为数不多的空气。  
没过多久，德拉科就感觉手里的小东西就又精神了起来，甚至被主人操纵着主动在他手里磨蹭了起来。  
但是等德拉科睁开眼，就瞧见哈利事不关己的闭着眼，仿佛那个正在他怀里难耐磨蹭的不是他一般。  
德拉科放过了憋气憋的脸通红的哈利，但又忍不住在被他吻得水润艳红的柔软唇瓣上，又浅啄了一下。  
这宛如情人般的下意识举动让德拉科愣了愣，忽的又被一股子失落拢走了心，就连手上的动作都漫不经心了几分。  
这可把哈利急坏了，不满的皱起眉瞪着德拉科，仿佛在谴责他的不专心，主动向下又坐了几分，拿臀缝去蹭德拉科的炙热。  
德拉科倒抽了一口冷气，不可置信的看着这个竟然还主动勾引他的救世主，忍不住敬佩那个敢给哈利下春药的人，药效可是真不错。  
“这么想要啊？”德拉鼻尖蹭了蹭哈利笔挺的鼻梁，忍不住把温柔底色下，那腹黑的一面又给展露了出来。  
“想要什么？你说出来，我就给你。”  
操我两个字几次三番冲在嘴边，愣是被哈利给咬碎了，怎么也不肯说，只能下半身加倍去蹭德拉科，就希望他能控制不住的顶开自己早就被温热池水泡软的后穴，把那里的空虚狠狠填满。  
但哈利却没有注意到德拉科眼眸正在一分一分变得清醒起来，他手上的动作恢复了刚才那般尽心竭力的抚慰，下半身却怎么也不肯多进上一分。  
“算了。”德拉科施施然开口，没等哈利反应，忽得把哈利推到了池边，深吸一口气潜了下去。  
哈利从来不知道德拉科能憋这么长的气，他真真切切的被湿热的口腔包裹住，刚刚还在他嘴里肆意翻搅的软舌正细细舔舐着他的柱身，重重地吸吮叫哈利爽的双腿不自控的蜷缩起来，脚尖都翘了起来，而那双手还在画着圈抚摸棒身下方的精囊，妥帖而又细致，叫他没有一处是不舒服的。  
哈利如溺水一般喘息着，头拼命向后仰着，天花板上垂吊着巨大的水晶灯，照的他眼前白茫茫一片。但他却合不上眼，脸上不知是泪还是池水。  
德拉科深深的吞下，紧致的快感逼得几声破碎的呻吟从哈利的喉咙挤压而出。  
“德拉科...哈啊...”许是觉得德拉科听不到了，哈利终于放开了自己的压抑，“好舒服...啊...为什么...你这么会...啊...”  
哈利都没察觉到自己声音里带上了几分醋意，深埋于水中的德拉科更是不知道。  
他感觉自己肺中的氧气已经所剩无几，便直接将哈利的阴茎深深的吞入喉咙，如同吞咽一般的动作，让抵在喉管的龟头被肌肉按摩着，快感翻了几倍似的向上叠。  
感受到口中的肉棒有了爆发的征兆，德拉科扣住哈利的手又用力了几分，稍稍向后吐出了一点，然后猛力一吸。  
仰在水面上的哈利哭喊着射了出来，他太久没有仅凭着前面射出来过了，这也证明此刻德拉科给予了他多么强烈的快感，不仅是身体上的，还有心灵上的。  
德拉科含着哈利的精液从水面上冒了出来，金色的发丝变得柔软，水珠从有光晕折射的地方滚落而下，滑过他泛着红晕的脸颊，再淌过他起伏着的胸膛，最后回归池水。  
连续两次的发泄让哈利的欲望终于得到了平息，只是德拉科那硬了许久的阴茎仍然贴在他身上，叫他心里又是羞又是愧。  
“你...”哈利一开口就发现自己的声音哑了。  
德拉科敏感的捕捉到了这一点，略略挑眉，“怎么？刚才叫过了？”  
如果不是现在哈利没有力气了，他现在真的很想在德拉科胸口狠狠捶上一拳。  
这个人，这个人，怎么可以这样坏？坏的叫他，不得不喜欢。  
“谢谢你。”哈利嗫嚅出声，眼睛不住向下瞥，“你，你怎么办？”  
“难得圣人波特还能想到我的感受。”德拉科又蹭了几下，但却退开了，“没事，我可以解决。”  
“可是...”  
哈利的话还没说完，德拉科就把他推到了池边，喊了一声，“派克”。  
一个家养小精灵出现在了哈利身后。  
“把他送去...”德拉科犹豫了一下，“我房间吧。”  
“是，主人。”  
哈利被一个大毛巾裹住，在小精灵带他幻影移形前，他看着德拉科自己从池边爬出。  
他从未见过这样白的人，在光晕下，竟似从海中诞生的维纳斯，仅是看一眼就叫人觉得无憾的美。  
但他却不似女子般娇弱，他的身上有着几道明显的伤疤，却不显得丑陋，倒给他几分战士的色彩。  
哈利恍然见发现，他真的很久没有见过德拉科了，他已经不是他印象中那个斯莱特林学生了。他长大了，成熟了，像是潜入人间的太阳神阿波罗，隐藏着无可比敌的俊美。

哈利换上了像他眼睛一般墨绿色的丝绸睡衣，躺在了德拉科那大得夸张的床上。  
身体虽然有些疲惫，但是却不是那种脱力的空虚，相反他感觉很满足，是一个颇为新奇的体验。  
他以为自己很快就会入睡，但是当德拉科推开房门的时候，哈利马上就清醒了。  
那些笑意从德拉科的脸上，眼睛里，都被通通抹去了。他托着一个托盘，扫了一眼旁边诚惶诚恐想要伸手接过的小精灵。小精灵马上收回手臂，在床上架了一个小桌子，紧接着就消失掉了。  
德拉科把托盘放到了桌上，给里面唯一的杯子倒上了红茶。  
“你喝完茶就回去吧，马尔福庄园不太适合招待你。”德拉科顿了顿，“你的衣服一会儿派克会送过来。”  
哈利被德拉科瞬间颠覆的态度弄得有点懵，下意识想去拉住德拉科，却捞了个空。  
“等，等一下！”  
德拉科依言顿住脚步，回过头。  
“你，我，刚才，嗯...”  
“我不会说出去的。”德拉科的神情又阴沉了几分，似乎还有些不耐烦的磕了磕鞋跟。  
“我不是那个意思！”哈利赶忙解释，“我是想说，谢谢你。”  
“你在浴室已经说过了。”德拉科转回身，继续向门口走去。  
“为什么？”哈利突然喊出声。  
德拉科偏了下头，但没再看哈利，沉默了一会儿，“什么为什么？”  
“为什么，你没，没有...”哈利感觉脸都在发烧，在清醒状态下，那些话实在是说不出口。  
“没有上你？”德拉科却领会到了，勾了勾唇角，“不好意思让你失望了，马尔福从不接受投怀送抱。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，几次欲言又止，直到房门在德拉科身后轻轻合拢，也没再叫住他。  
他必须承认，德拉科刚才的态度很伤人，但是他也不喜欢自己。看他在学校拈花惹草，身边的狂蜂浪蝶从来就没断过，一个直男能这么帮他，他又有什么资格不满呢？  
哈利珍惜的喝着德拉科给他带的红茶，入口的醇香毫无茶叶的涩感，还有淡淡的回甘，可以嗅到略微的柠檬香，刺激着唾液腺让口腔更加湿润。  
他把一整壶的红茶都喝了个干净，这期间除了小精灵送来了，再没有其他人来催他。  
可这毕竟是德拉科的房间，哈利难得放下自己的道德准则，忍不住想要窥探几分。  
但哈利也没有到要去开人家柜子的地步，只是看了看桌上、壁炉上的摆件，毕竟也不是书房，东西都十分简单。  
从表面来看，如果哈利不是认得德拉科，他都要怀疑是个老学究住在这里了，刻板、单调，这和他当初用复方汤剂进入斯莱特林时，看到的那个德拉科一点都不一样。  
还是说，战后，他把自己活成了这么无趣的模样？  
哈利忍不住有点心疼，他知道马尔福们不好过，树大招风，那么多双眼睛盯着，想必行为举止都是小心翼翼，不敢有什么行差踏错吧。  
当哈利再也找不到理由留在这个房间不走的时候，他却忽然发现衣柜顶上露出了一个相框角。  
哈利的心忽然咚咚咚的猛跳起来，仿佛终于抓到了德拉科的小把柄一样，偷偷摸摸把那个相框悬浮了下来。  
他猜过那可能是家人的合照，朋友的合照，他自己的照片，独独没想到那根本不是照片，而是一张报纸。  
德拉科的名字和他的名字并列出现在那张报纸上，报道了战后哈利想为德拉科辩护，却被他拒绝的事情。  
德拉科怎么会留着这张报纸呢？还封存在相框里，小心翼翼的藏在房间不起眼的地方？


	5. 【德哈】Kill Me, Fuck Me, Heal me (5)

德拉科正皱眉研究着哈利买的情趣用品，无法解释，无论是救世主和情趣用品，还是食死徒和情趣用品，都无法建立一个合理的联系。  
好吧，那就先把这第一个问题放放。  
第二个问题，要把这些情趣用品还给哈利吗？  
德拉科感到一阵恶寒，难以想象自己拎着一兜子按摩棒之类的东西递给哈利·波特。  
他的眉毛打成结，正在进行激烈的心理斗争。  
还，还能在疤头走之前再跟他说两句话。  
不还，他应该也不会来找自己要...吧？

在屋里研究剪报的哈利压根忘了自己之前买的一袋子情趣用品，正细细品读这位名叫哈德森的记者，用毫无艺术雕琢的口吻叙述着德拉科·马尔福拒绝救世主（哈利嫌恶的皱了皱眉）哈利·波特出庭辩护的事情始末。  
平心而论，这篇稿子差极了，如果哈利是这个人的主编，一定会把哈德森骂的狗血淋头，叫他好好拜读一下过去丽塔·斯基特的撰写手法，什么叫耸人听闻、博人眼球！  
但就是这样一篇稿子，被德拉科妥帖压进玻璃里，珍而重之的藏了起来，却半片落尘都没有，那它究竟有什么魔力？  
没等哈利琢磨清楚，耳边就响起三声“笃笃笃”，还没等哈利张口邀请，门把手一拧，门就被推开了。  
也是，这是人家德拉科的卧室，敲门已经很给面子了。  
哈利慌里慌张把相框藏在了身后，正准备现编一个为什么还没走的理由，就看到德拉科正提着一个极为眼熟、廉价的塑料袋。  
梅林啊！那不是！  
哈利的脸瞬间爆红，恨不得拼的与德拉科再不相见，也要抽出魔杖给他施上一个一忘皆空，然后夺门而逃。  
德拉科犹犹豫豫举起那个袋子，还尽量显得自己没有很嫌弃。  
“你，你的东西。”  
“嘶...嘶...谢谢。”哈利直接就是气声了，好半天才发出了谢谢的声音，真的相当有够丢脸。  
哈利伸手想接过，可是打击太大让他一时忘了手里还攥着相框，竟然连带着一起递了出去。  
“你！”德拉科劈手把相框夺了回去，却一个字也解释不出来。  
怎么解释？这是两个人的名字唯一一次正大光明的同框？值得纪念？  
德拉科会在开口前，自己给自己施恶咒的！  
多年死对头的因子被激发，在自己受到伤害之前伤害对方，一直是德拉科伤敌一千自损八百的做法。  
“救世主就是这么不经人允许，乱翻别人东西的吗？”  
相比原来一言不合就互丢恶咒来说，德拉科真没觉得自己做了什么，但哈利的脸色却变了。  
德拉科的察言观色已经足以让他闭嘴了，可他却着了魔似的继续说了下去。  
“怎么？救世主被人捧惯了，现在一句两句都说不得了？”  
“...别说了。”哈利捏紧了裤边，咬了半天嘴唇，好不容易才挤出一句。  
德拉科哪儿见过哈利跟他示弱啊，被他握着命根子的时候都不肯叫上一叫，现在被他刺了两句却不行了，倒让他骑虎难下了。  
两个人一下梗住了。  
还好潘西的拜访，救了两个人。  
哈利到底没接那袋子情趣用品，德拉科也没带下去，就随手放桌上了。  
本来想交代几句，让他先别露头，别叫潘西看见，但看着哈利的脸色，张了张口，还是没说出话来，径直下楼了。

“你听说了吗？波特的心理医生，死了。”潘西茶都没喝，一张口就砸下个爆炸新闻。  
“波特为什么要看心理医生？”  
“...不是，重点是这个吗？”潘西被气笑了，“最奇的是，现在谁都找不到波特。可调查证明，那个心理医生见的最后一个人，就是波特。”  
德拉科皱起了眉，下意识抬头往二楼看，只瞥到了波特的衣角，然后就是门被撞上的声音。  
“你家有人？”潘西马上转头往楼上瞅，波特的事儿不着急，先让老娘八卦一下。  
德拉科拍了潘西一把，没搭理她的问题，“他们要怀疑自己的救世主？”  
“不是要，是已经怀疑了。本身只需要问询一下，但是人失踪了，嫌疑肯定马上就上去了，没发通缉令，已经是因为他是哈利·波特了。现在坊间传言，那位哈迪先生知道了波特不为人知的隐秘，被杀人灭口了。”  
“胡说八道！”德拉科立刻大声斥责，但马上反应过来哈利还在楼上，赶紧把音量降了下来。  
“你都听谁说的？”  
“格兰杰啊，她找人都快找疯了，连我都问了，本来还想来问问你，被我拦下了。”  
德拉科心里一突，“格兰杰为什么要找我？我怎么会知道波特的下落？”  
“我哪知道，病急乱投医吧。”潘西等了又等，不耐烦的敲了敲茶几，“我给你提供了这么重要的情报，就只有红茶吗？你家的水果塔呢？黑森林蛋糕呢？”  
德拉科心里有点乱，随便打了个响指招来家养小精灵，朝着潘西点了点。  
“吃完就走，不许上二楼。”他警告地瞪了一眼潘西，转身就要上楼。  
“嗨！德拉科！你有了新人忘旧人！你有情人了，连你喜欢的...”潘西后半句话被德拉科关上的门截断，一个音都没溜进来。  
蜷缩在床上的哈利听到“喜欢”这个词时动弹了一下，终于从震惊中甩脱一份神智，心里更不舒服了几分，果然德拉科是个直男，喜欢潘西这样的漂亮姑娘。  
现在上来，就是为了赶自己走吧？

德拉科瞅见床上鼓起的大包，忽然觉得有些好笑，原来他被冤枉成斯莱特林继承人、三强争霸赛的作弊者、害死塞德里克的凶手，他都没见波特屈服过，恨不得提着魔杖就和人决斗。  
现在...  
德拉科伸出手，犹豫了一下，拍了拍那个鼓包。  
“救世主，什么时候变成缩头乌龟了？”  
“...别叫我救世主。”闷闷的声音从被子底下传出来。  
哈利现在一半是伤心那位慈祥的老人被谋杀，另外一半就是慌，如果他要回去做审查，他就得交代自己在昨天晚上的行踪。  
去酒吧，瞎了眼的找了个食死徒做易容，然后去买情趣用品，被德拉科捡走，在马尔福庄园的大浴池里被德拉科...  
哈利突然反应过来，这才探出头来，“你相信我不是凶手？”  
“圣人波特偷东西我不奇怪，杀人应该还是干不出来的。”  
巨大的琉璃彩玻璃窗现在全部展露了出来，临近午时的阳光劈头盖脸的涌进来，刺的哈利都要睁不开眼了。而德拉科逆着光，脸上带着他熟悉的笑容，挑衅、张扬，竟比骄阳还要热烈上几分。  
哈利转了转眼珠，蓦地落下泪来，把德拉科吓得不轻。  
“你，你怎么了？”德拉科手足无措起来，最后实在是没辙了，只能半跪在床边，看突然哭起来的哈利。  
哈利也不知道怎么了，他忽然觉得委屈，他的亲人和朋友都回不来了，他失去自我成为政府的面子，他已经不认识这样的自己了。  
还好，还好这个混蛋马尔福，笑起来竟然一点都没变。  
德拉科看着哈利越哭越厉害，但也不出声，就是眼泪越流越多，打湿了枕头，打湿了被子，打湿了床单。  
过了许久，德拉科终于放弃了坚持，他倾身过去，抱住了哭到颤抖的人，略有些僵硬的拍着他的后背。  
“你别怕，不会冤枉到你的。”  
哈利哭到说不出话，只能趴在德拉科胸口摇头，一回生二回熟了，哈利现在只想放纵一下自己的软弱。  
德拉科却误以为哈利不信他，居然认认真真给他分析了起来。  
“你想啊，肯定没人想到你会失踪，按照正常概率来说，你应该会马上洗脱嫌疑，最多就是影响到一定的公信力。”  
如果有得选，德拉科一定会选在此刻住嘴，可惜他实在是想在哈利面前表现一下。  
“如果阴谋论一下，现在是魔法部换届，金斯莱的竞争对手正在不惜余力的对他进行打压，而你这个原首相派的人，肯定也是他们的心腹大患，自然要想办法通过这种手段来抹黑你，而降低你对选举的...”  
德拉科话还没说完，就被狠狠推开了。  
德拉科没有防备，直接坐在了地上，气的正准备骂混蛋疤头一句，却发现哈利的神情变得十分奇怪。  
他脸上的血色已经褪得干干净净，双唇发颤，眼神逐渐变得涣散，整个人筛糠起来。  
“波特？”德拉科尝试叫了他一声。  
哈利稍稍反应了一下，把脸转过来朝向他，眼睛睁得更大了一些，却仿佛看不清德拉科一般。  
“你是说...哈迪医生...是因为我被杀的？”  
“不是，我只是说一种可能性。” 德拉科真恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。  
德拉科重新来到床边，想安抚哈利，却再次被狠狠推开了。  
“别碰我！”  
“嘿！你！”两次被推开的德拉科脸色也有些不好了起来，“行，那你自己呆着吧！”  
德拉科甩上门就走，气咻咻下了楼，发现潘西已经走了，桌上还留了张纸条，写着“祝你风流快乐”，被德拉科拿起来直接撕了个粉碎，  
但是等德拉科冷静下来，他忽然又觉得刚才哈利的状态很熟悉，就像，就像昨晚被下药了状态一样。  
等一下，真的是被下药了吗？  
德拉科焦虑的在客厅走了两圈，还是不放心，一边唾弃自己碰上波特就没原则，一边蹑手蹑脚走上二楼。  
隔着门，屋里传来了压抑的喘息声。  
德拉科一愣，立刻推门而入，就让他见到了怎么都想不到的一幕。

他的丝绸缎绒面被已经被扔到了地上，连着还有刚洗干净的哈利的衣服。而那个赤条条的人，正用手指给自己做着扩张，嘴里还插着按摩棒又吸又舔。  
德拉科的第一反应是波特一定中了什么险恶的黑魔法。  
但他马上又抛弃了这个想法，因为哈利对他招了招手，神智反倒比刚才看起来清醒了不少。  
德拉科走了过去，眼睛都不敢看，险些被堆在地上的被子绊了一跤。  
然而等他走到床边的时候，更让他大脑死机的事情发生了。  
哈利把嘴里舔湿的按摩棒抽了出来，从床上跪起身来，扩张的手指撑着后穴，试探着抽插了几下，就当着德拉科的面把按摩棒操进了后穴。  
那个之前怎么也不肯叫的哈利，现在就在德拉科面前呻吟喘息，他夹着后穴的按摩棒，自己打开了震动，然后爬到床边，俯下身，隔着裤子，舔上了德拉科的阴茎。  
在德拉科推开门看到哈利赤裸着自慰时，他就已经克制不住勃起了。  
昨晚他强忍着没有操哈利，是因为他不想沦为靠下药占人便宜的下三滥。但是如果哈利继续这样，他可真不能保证自己的意志力了。

哈利其实并没有德拉科以为的那么清醒，哈迪医生是因他而死的愧疚与痛苦已经完全占领了他，大战过去那么多年，他没想到自己还会拖累到别人。  
果然自己就不应该活下来，他比那些因他而死的人，更应该去死。  
心里的恶魔冒出来，在他的耳畔不断低语，浑浑噩噩的诱导着他，让他下床拿起昨晚购买的情趣用品，当他看到德拉科的时候，情欲已经几乎要把他炸开了。  
他很满意自己舌头所感知到的，后穴更是夹紧了几分，被震动着的按摩棒操到又急喘了几声，迫不及待的想扒下德拉科的裤子。  
德拉科关键时刻，退了一步，他真的被这样的哈利吓呆了，都要怀疑这是个假波特了，  
哈利手上的着力一失，身上本身就是软的，直直就要往床下摔，德拉科不得不上前一步接住他，反而被哈利彻底攀住。  
哈利尽力直起上身，凑到德拉科耳边，嗓子因为情欲而略微有些哑。  
他轻声说。  
“操我，德拉科。”  
德拉科脑子里的弦，断了。

哈利含着德拉科的阴茎津津有味的吞吐着，无法吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流淌下来，随着他的吮吸发出啧啧的水声。  
按摩棒还在他的后穴插着，尽职尽责的震动着，但仍旧无法满足，他渴望嘴里那滚烫坚硬的阴茎可以真正插进来，给予他最猛烈的高潮。  
平心而论，哈利的口活不如德拉科，但是这种刺激却不是谁都能给得了德拉科的。  
你心心念念惦记那么多年的人，跪在你胯下，一脸迷恋的为你口交，这种征服感让德拉科险些在哈利嘴里缴械。  
“乖，含深一点。”德拉科摸了摸哈利的头，轻声诱哄，果然感觉到阴茎被吞的更深了一些，舒服的德拉科轻轻抽气。  
“动动舌头，嘶，对，就这样。”感受到哈利青涩的动作，德拉科毫不介意，要不是怕伤到自己，他真想按着哈利的头狠狠顶弄进去。  
从他的视角，他可以清晰看到哈利后背纵横的鞭痕，如果不是刚刚哈利清晰的喊出了他的名字，他真的怀疑哈利有一个酷爱SM的秘密情人，这让德拉科有些吃醋。  
再往下，是哈利扭动着的下半身，他的阴茎贴在床单上摩擦，按摩棒大半截没入被操到泛着水光的后穴，发出淫靡的声音。  
哈利感觉自己口中的阴茎又硬了几分，内心的欲望咆哮着，催促自己爬上去，坐下来，让那根利刃贯穿他。  
他可怜兮兮的抬起眼睛，瞥着上方的德拉科，用眼神祈求着德拉科。  
德拉科被这个眼神激的没守住，在哈利的口腔里直接爆发了，呛得哈利向后跃起，导致精液射了哈利一脸。  
哈利却觉得自己没做好，难过的不行，连脸上的精液都没擦，又俯下身，想舔德拉科的阴茎，被德拉科一把抓住。  
德拉科从哈利的脸上揩下一点精液送的哈利嘴边，“想被我操，就把你这点东西吃下去。”  
哈利丝毫没有犹豫，直接含住了德拉科的手指，不仅把精液吃了下去，还又吸又舔，表达着他的愿望。  
下一秒，哈利就被掀翻了，按摩棒被一把抽出，上面的凸点狠狠碾压过肠壁，激的哈利颤着腰尖叫出声。  
德拉科跪在哈利双腿之间，略略低头，哈利就可以看清德拉科眼中的攻击性，烫的哈利瑟缩了一下，随后顺从的把双腿张开的更大。  
他的屁股已经迫不及待的在床单上蹭了起来，呼吸声越发粗重，一只手捏住了自己的乳头拉扯，另外一只手忍无可忍的握住阴茎撸动。  
德拉科勾勾嘴角，双手握住哈利的大腿抬高，阴茎抵在穴口浅浅蹭了一下，就感觉那张饥渴的小嘴已经迫不及待在咬他了。  
他俯下身凑在哈利耳边，轻轻呵了一口气，就感觉身下滚烫的躯体又颤了颤，满意地用舌尖描绘那小巧的耳廓。  
“把右手拿开，你不需要。”  
话一说完，德拉科就直接顶了进去，阴茎破开穴口一插到底，哈利眼睛瞬间睁大，尖叫声即将冲口而出，却被德拉科堵住。  
哈利听话的松开撸动的右手，抬起手环住德拉科的脖子，闭上眼激烈的与人接吻。  
德拉科深深顶进穴里，抽出来的很浅，插入的却很重，把哈利直操到头脑空白，被按摩棒操过那么多次，才知道阴茎操起来究竟有多舒服。  
哈利的腿已经不需要德拉科用手掰着了，他无比主动地盘上了德拉科的腰，下半身配合的迎合着，交合处淌出来的淫液弄得股间一片湿滑，叫哈利直担心德拉科滑出来，后穴是能夹多紧夹多紧。  
哈利是爽了，但德拉科却不爽，夹得太紧让他难以动作，只能安抚地摸了两把哈利的阴茎，揉了揉他的臀肉，希望能让他放松下来，但毫无用处。  
德拉科有点着急，这种不能动弹的感觉太不舒服了，还显得他能力不行，一着急就打了哈利屁股一巴掌。  
这一打，还真叫哈利的后穴松快了一点，德拉科趁机继续操干起来，不再像刚刚小幅度的顶弄，这回德拉科几乎堪堪要抽出哈利的后穴，再直直干进去，几下就撞在哈利的敏感点上，直接把哈利操上了高潮，爽的双腿紧锁，脚趾都蜷紧了颤个不停，半晌才松下来。  
这倒叫德拉科有些担心了，别疤头爽完了，就把他给踹了。  
这他倒是想错了，哈利射完之后，喊着舒服，又把后穴夹紧了，还主动套弄起来，明摆着鼓动德拉科继续操他。  
德拉科也不客气，自己这回还没射呢，怎么也得把子孙交代给他。  
操了几下，他就感觉哈利突然不配合跟他继续接吻了，纳闷着退出来，就听哈利呻吟着含混不清的说着什么。  
德拉科侧过耳朵去听，好不容易听清了，却又不知道该怎么办了。  
他听到哈利说，“德拉科，打我，嗯啊，再打我，求你了。”  
德拉科是真没想到哈利还真有SM的倾向，刚才只是想让哈利放松点，他并没有性虐的倾向。  
哈利却是等不及了，放大了音量，一边被德拉科操的浪叫，一边喊着要德拉科打他。  
德拉科没法子了，又打了几下哈利的屁股，就听哈利浪叫的声音都变调了，是货真价实的爽到了。  
德拉科·遇到哈利没原则·马尔福，只能尽职尽责的一边狠操着哈利，一边不时打他几下屁股，享受哈利爽到极点，时不时蹦出的几句极大满足他虚荣心的淫词浪语。  
又把哈利操上了高潮，德拉科把哈利翻了过去，搂着他的腰，让他跪趴在床上。  
阴茎没从哈利的穴里抽出来，随着体位的改变，在后穴里狠狠碾轧了一圈，让哈利爽的直接软了腰，几乎跪不住要趴在床上了，完全是靠着连接着的唯一着力点勉强支撑。  
被德拉科操射了几次，臀肉上布满了巴掌印，哈利终于从欲望驱使的浑浑噩噩中清醒了一些，当他意识到自己正在被德拉科操的时候，他感觉简直要疯了，后穴直接绞紧的后果是德拉科又一巴掌落了下来。  
哈利懵了，德拉科操我，还打我？  
这直接把哈利委屈哭了，德拉科一开始还以为是把哈利操哭了，但是哈利突然开始往前爬是怎么回事？  
德拉科一把把哈利拖回来，又狠顶了几下，把哈利弄得腰软腿软，再动不了，这才满意的趴在哈利背上，想把他的脸扭过来跟他接吻，这才发现哈利的异状。  
德拉科没有心思继续干下去，又草草抽插了几下，射完之后就退了出来。  
失去德拉科的支撑，哈利瘫在床上，一点动弹的力气都没有了，只能任由乳白的精液从后穴缓缓淌出来。  
德拉科有点不知所措，也不敢碰哈利，只能草草整理了一下自己，然后用魔杖给哈利用了几个清理一新，再把被子清理一新完给他盖上。  
不知所措的站了一会儿，等哈利的啜泣渐渐弱了下去，才敢上前，用手背轻轻碰了碰哈利。  
“你，还好吧？”


	6. Kill Me, Fuck Me, Heal Me (6)

虽然哈利刚刚失控了，但是不代表他不记得自己做过什么。  
因为记得，所以没有办法理直气壮的去责怪德拉科，居然趁人之危上了自己，本身就是他诱惑在先，还是两次。  
一开始哭泣是因为被德拉科打懵了的委屈，紧接着却是自我的厌弃。  
太恶心了，像个荡妇一样恬不知耻，借着自己发病，去诱惑一个毫不知情的，被自己暗恋的人。  
而德拉科帮了自己，两次，现在还像个做错事的孩子一样，蹲在自己身边一脸小心翼翼。  
哈利看着德拉科，头一次觉得他如此无辜。  
他想哭，他又想大笑，什么时候他和德拉科如此颠倒，他做了彻头彻尾的恶人，德拉科却是手施善心的好人。  
德拉科不知道哈利的心理活动，可是看着这可以被称作“怜悯”的神情浮现在那双因为刚刚哭过而更加剔透的绿眼睛中，倒叫他心里一慌。  
他抬起手，犹豫再三，碰了碰哈利的额头又收了回来。  
“这也没发烧啊。”  
德拉科又想到哈利的反常行为，莫不是中了什么黑魔法？  
他有点想叫医生来，可是一想起现在哈利有个“嫌疑人”的身份，又不敢贸贸然然再叫其他人知道哈利在马尔福庄园。  
左右两难下，德拉科突然有点后悔刚才一时情难自禁把哈利给睡了，这人怕是这辈子都不想再见到自己了吧？  
说不定他还要告自己性侵！刚才的怜悯难道是在怜悯自己的余生将在阿兹卡班度过？  
强奸救世主这罪名他可真担不起！  
“你，你可不能告我。”德拉科想到这儿，情不自禁脱口而出。  
只见哈利一震，表情从怜悯又变成了痛苦。  
“我不会...”  
“那我去给你叫医生！”哈利一否认，德拉科便迫不及待的打断了他，决定去找自己家的家族医生，这样就不怕秘密外泄，让哈利被傲罗带走了。  
“不要！”  
刚刚还虚弱的趴在床上动弹不得的哈利却忽然高声厉呵，差点直接从床上滚了下来，幸好被德拉科一把接住。  
“好好好，不叫，你别激动。”德拉科把哈利推回床上，还特意推进床中央，避免他乱滚。  
“你现在怎么样？我让家养小精灵给你弄些吃的？”  
“不用。”  
“那你有没有哪里不舒服？我给你调点魔药？”  
“不...”  
“那你...”  
“德拉科！”  
“你说！”德拉科见哈利终于肯主动叫自己的名字，如果不是碍于身份，他真的很想像接到命令的士兵一样立正站好，再敬个礼。  
哈利看德拉科越想讨好自己，心里就越是难捱。自己现在就是个抓着别人把柄的小人，利用愧疚和负罪感逼迫死对头对自己卑躬屈膝。  
“我想回家。”  
德拉科楞了一下，但转念又觉得这是情理之中，他本以为两个人刚才是你情我愿，却没想到哈利或许正处于某种黑魔法的控制之下，而自己仍旧是个趁人之危的强奸者，任谁都不愿意和这样一个人处于同一屋檐下吧。  
“好...那我送你。”德拉科艰涩的开口，趁着现在细细的再打量着哈利。  
从昨晚到现在发生了太多的事，德拉科发现哈利和过去大不一样了，瘦了，白了，但是是不健康的消瘦和苍白。  
德拉科想挽留哈利，想说，你留下来，我来帮你调理身体。就当，就当还你有求必应屋的人情了。  
可是他说不出口，他没有资格这样说，尤其他还怀抱着那样见不得光的爱恋。  
“不用，我自己可以。”哈利摆摆手，强撑着坐了起来。  
德拉科想像刚才一样去搀扶他，但是在他的指尖即将要触碰到哈利时，哈利明显的颤抖和躲避，让他僵住了，随后若无其事的收了回来。  
哈利踩在地上时险些腿一软，还好及时撑住了床柱。随后他绕过僵立在原地的德拉科，去拾自己散落在地的衣服。  
德拉科终于撤后了半步，但只能沉默的追随着哈利的动作。  
那刚刚还与他缠绵过的火热躯体，纵横着未消的欢爱痕迹，有他刚刚留下来的，也有别人的。  
谁能想到，救世主拥有这样一幅色情的身体呢？  
而哈利也是这样想的，当他捡起落在穿衣镜前的衣服时，他可以清晰的看到自己刚刚被德拉科怎样疼爱过，以及自己身后，德拉科望过来的，复杂的神情。  
哈利没敢多停留，尽快把那些衣服匆匆套上，接过德拉科递还的魔杖，嘴中含混了几句，听不清是不是道谢，就匆匆离去了。

德拉科看着卧室的大门被轻柔的带上，随后移到窗边。  
马尔福庄园此刻安静的仿佛正在沉睡，德拉科可以听到哈利走下石阶，穿过客厅，转动门把手，然后出现在了庭院里。  
英国少有的晴天已经在中午尽情展示过了，现在又夺回了阴沉的乌云之后，天色是一片风雨欲来。  
德拉科看着那个正在一步步离他越来越远的背影，他的视力并没有那么好，所以很快，那个身影就渐渐融进了昏暗之中。  
而哈利，甚至没施一个“荧光闪烁”。  
凭着马尔福现任家主的感应，他可以感受到哈利现在走到了什么位置，闭上眼，他甚至可以描摹出他正走过哪一处精心设计的风景。  
他可以感受得到，那越来越慢的步履。  
他在回望吗？他在不舍吗？  
还是他的不适始终在牵绊他的脚步，只有立刻离开马尔福庄园的意念在支撑着他？

马尔福庄园很大，哈利顶风走了很久，他尝试过幻影移形，但是失败了，猜测可能要走出门才可以。  
马尔福庄园也很小，因为最后的最后，他还是走到了门口。  
金碧辉煌的大门已经为他敞开，他只要再向前一步，一小步，他就可以幻影移形回家。  
那个冰冷的，连个家养小精灵都住不下去的家。  
或许，赫敏和罗恩在等他吧？又或者，是来抓他的傲罗。  
哈利觉得好累啊。  
会不会承认是自己害死了哈迪医生，然后他就再不必承受这所有的一切，让刑罚来结束他不堪的余生？  
雨终于下下来了，却不是哈利期盼的那种可以把他浇清醒的瓢泼大雨。  
绵密的细雨打在他的脸上，肩膀上，顷刻便浑身湿透。  
回去吧，让这一切结束。  
如果还有什么留恋，大概就是那个，刚刚在24小时内，就给予了他两次忘却痛苦时刻的人吧。  
哈利摘下眼镜，用力地揉了揉眼睛，把那些渗出的眼泪擦干，然后重新戴上。  
他想要遥遥地向德拉科道一声别再离开。  
可是当他过头时，他却看到德拉科撑着一把黑伞，沉默地站在他身后，就那么安静的看着他。  
哈利张了张嘴，他以为自己唤出了德拉科的名字，但实际上他只发出了嘶哑的气声。  
但，德拉科听到了。  
“疤头，我给你一个机会。”  
哈利睁大了眼睛，忽然觉得德拉科的声音好遥远，雨声似乎被放大了好几倍，还有天边滚过的闷雷，叫他必须全神贯注，才能听清德拉科说的每一个字。  
“你只要退后一步，就可以离开，而我永远不会再来找你。”  
不...  
“我现在会向你走过去...”  
不要。  
“当我的雨伞可以罩住你的时候...”  
别过来！  
“你就逃不掉了。”  
“别...”  
德拉科没有喊开始，而是直接向哈利迈进了一步。  
哈利颤抖着，右脚向后搓出了一小点。  
德拉科的瞳孔缩了一下，但是他没有急，他走的很慢，仿佛他本就是要在雨中漫步自己的花园，道路两侧的玫瑰开得正是绚烂，被雨水打湿，馥郁的芬芳变得沉甸甸的，压在哈利的心头，叫他几乎不能呼吸。  
“你别过来。”  
求求你。  
“我要走了”  
救救我。  
“德拉科。”  
爱爱我吧。  
雨伞从德拉科的手中滑落，公平的雨滴顷刻间淋湿了这个在上一秒还无比优雅的金发贵族。  
他没有按照自己刚刚说的那样，用雨伞为哈利挡雨。  
而是丢下伞，丢下自己的贵族礼仪，拥住了那个仿佛被施了“全身束缚”而定在原地的绿眸青年。  
他没有把哈利抱的很紧，因为他要腾出一只手来摘下他的眼镜。  
现在，德拉科可以清晰地看到，有温热的泪水从那双空茫的眼睛里涌出来，和冰凉的雨水混杂在一起，跌落在大理石铺就的大路上，碎裂，顺着砖石的缝隙融入泥土。  
那里有一支月季，也许是运输种子的人不够细心拿错了花种又将它遗漏，也可能是在大理石铺就前，它的种子就已经在那下方安营扎寨。  
它顶开了严丝合缝的砖石，从那窄窄的缝隙中，迎着风雨，独自盛放在两个人的脚边。  
德拉科叹息着，捂住了哈利的眼睛。  
他可以感受到，哈利因此而剧烈的颤抖了起来，但是他没有松开手，任凭泪水从指缝肆意滑落。  
哈利已经被雨和风冻的瑟瑟发抖，他忍不住想要蜷缩进德拉科的怀里取暖，可是那不想拖累德拉科的心理还在让他倔强的坚持着。  
现在他看不到了，他感到害怕，他更想抱住德拉科了。  
然而他的唇被什么温柔而又柔软的地方轻轻触碰了一下，紧接着，他的耳畔传来了温柔的呼吸。  
德拉科说，“别怕，有我在。”

因为剧烈运动和淋雨，哈利不负众望的发烧了。  
德拉科倒是正中下怀，不容分说的把哈利安排进自己的主卧，再让家庭医生和家养小精灵把他照顾的明明白白的。  
那个装着报纸的相框被掏空了，德拉科毫不留恋的把那篇枯燥至极的文章团成纸团，扔进了垃圾桶。  
但是空相框却被留下了摆在了床头，似乎正在期待着什么重新装进它的身体。  
除了给哈利调制治发烧的魔药，德拉科实在不具备什么照顾人的能力，索性就没有插手，只是一天到晚的陪着哈利。  
头一天，哈利还诚惶诚恐，怀疑德拉科想把自己养肥了再杀，毕竟自己利用了人家，还险些无情的抛弃他。  
但是哈利连个道歉的机会都没有，德拉科不允许他说话，除了回答他一个问题。  
“你为什么要看心理医生？”  
哈利沉默以对，德拉科也没有逼他，但是对他下了一道命令。  
“如果你不回答这个问题，那么其他，我们什么都不必再说。”  
整整三天，德拉科一句话没和哈利说过，就连医生和家养小精灵都一样，他们不仅不跟他说话，还给他制定了严格的养病计划，并且坚决贯彻，完全不顾哈利的意见。  
哈利也试图反抗过，统统被镇压了。混蛋马尔福就是混蛋马尔福，他有一百种办法让他乖乖挺听话，而最有用的就是他往床边一站，就看着他，顺带挑起半边眉毛。  
于是哈利淡定了，安心养病。  
第四天，家庭医生收拾好药箱，向他深鞠一躬，大步流星离开，用行动表达哈利已经痊愈了。  
哈利见屋里没人管，终于试探着溜出了卧室。在他穿过大厅，试图尝试走出大门的过程中，他被茶几上的一份报纸吸引了目光。  
那刻意的摆放，哈利一眼就看穿了那是德拉科的安排，但是他仍然没有办法不去看。  
报纸上是赫敏正在发表公开演讲的照片，她的头发乱蓬蓬的，毫不注意自己的公众形象，而且她的神情十分焦虑，完全没有平时的从容。  
哈利展开那张报纸，罗恩被捕，金斯莱被控操纵傲罗办公室包庇“杀人犯救世主”，剥夺部长一职，并取消下一任选举权，赫敏正在竭尽全力为他们奔走。  
报纸从哈利的手中滑落，然后他匆忙的跪了下去，捡起报纸向后翻找，希望能找到更多的只言片语。  
可是，没有。  
哈利有些气恼，预言家日报是要倒闭了吗？怎么字都印的那么模糊。  
然后他反应了过来，是自己哭了。  
响亮的巴掌声在客厅响起，哈利扇了自己一巴掌。  
哭什么哭？你有什么资格在这里哭！  
哈利踉踉跄跄的站起身，这次他走向大门的脚步更加沉稳坚定。  
他可以不惜自身，但是他的朋友，他将竭尽所能！  
大门轻易的被打开了，而德拉科就站在门外。  
他的目光和过去的三天一样平静，只是落在哈利脸上的巴掌印时，忍不住浮现出了一丝气恼，只是强忍着没有发作。  
“让开，马尔福。”  
德拉科哂笑，“现在，我又是马尔福了？”  
哈利攥紧手中的魔杖，决定哪怕是要对德拉科出手，他今天也要离开马尔福庄园。  
但没想到的是，德拉科主动退后了半步，让开了前方的路。  
但是当哈利奔出去数十步后，他才忽然回想起，德拉科对马尔福庄园的控制力。  
这不是一个普通的庄园，它和霍格沃茨一样，近乎于一个战斗堡垒，除了马尔福家主的首肯，没有人能找到马尔福庄园的地址，哪怕侥幸得知，也不可能轻而易举的踏足。  
这也是为什么当年伏地魔一定要选马尔福庄园当大本营，好用。  
哈利阴沉着脸走了回来，看到德拉科施施然坐在门廊，阳光似乎特别偏爱他，不吝用自己的光芒去点缀他的英俊。  
当哈利走回德拉科面前时，他忽然感觉自己已经没有力气生气了，更别说提起魔杖和他决斗。  
“你想要什么？马尔福。”  
“你一直都知道，波特。”  
德拉科抬起头，对着他微笑起来，然后向他伸出了一只手，与一年级那时，如出一辙。


	7. Kill Me, Fuck Me, Heal Me (7)

第一次总令人记忆深刻，但你未必会记得第一次吃的糖，第一次看的书，第一篇听的故事，但你一定会记得第一次心动，第一次被拒绝。  
哈利波特是每个魔法界小孩的睡前故事，是德拉科从小憧憬到大的人，是德拉科意识到朋友是什么之后，放在第一顺位的人。  
卢修斯和纳西莎都不知道，德拉科偷偷练习了多少遍，他和哈利的第一句话。  
然而当他向哈利伸出手时，他却尝到了人生中第一次败北。  
他们变成了死对头，在与德拉科初衷背道而驰的道路上渐行渐远。  
但是午夜梦回的时候，德拉科后悔过，后悔过他说出的每一个单词，站在更高的台阶，伸出手的角度，但他从没后悔过，曾向哈利伸出手。  
现在，这只右手，走过那么多年蜿蜒曲折，再次递到了他面前。

不对，不对！  
哈利退后了一步。  
他看到的不是坐在和煦微风中对他浅笑的德拉科，他看到的是有求必应屋里，身处烈焰，满含绝望的德拉科。  
他想起德拉科对着克拉布高喊，“别杀死他！别杀死他！”  
他想起德拉科向他伸出手，他紧紧拉住他，把他拖上自己的扫帚，带他飞离了死亡的咆哮。  
哈利情不自禁的向前迈上一步，他触碰到了德拉科的指尖。  
是不是抓住他，我就可以救他了？  
可以有一个人不因我而丢失宝贵的生命？  
喜悦攀上了哈利的嘴角，却止步于那双许久未曾染过笑意的双眼。  
因为紧接着，城堡被炸了，弗雷德死了，他还带着笑容，惊讶于珀西学会了开玩笑，直到双眸灰暗下去，再无一丝光彩。  
然后是斯内普，然后是科林，然后...  
哈利的手如将熄的火焰一般颤抖起来。  
如果他握住那只手，德拉科是不是会成为他的朋友？他会站到他这一边来，去帮助他，去为他付出，去为他身涉险境？  
多好啊。  
如果他配得上的话。  
哈利强迫自己把视线从德拉科的脸上移开，他注视着那只咫尺天涯的右手。  
如果我配得上他的友谊，该多好。  
他向后退开了，手指慢慢蜷缩起来，如同痉挛一般艰难。

德拉科眼睁睁看着那份喜悦消失，那只象征友谊开始的手再度远离。  
比上次好很多了不是吗？上次哈利连手都没有抬呢。  
钝钝的刀子划过心口，不见血，却一直疼进了心底，生机盎然的万物在这一刻凋零，叫人想要大声诘问，也想要悄然落泪。  
德拉科的手也要放下去了吗？也对，又一次拒绝，他真的不该遇见他的。  
哈利苦笑，连头都不敢抬。  
却忽然，德拉科上前一步，他抓住了哈利的手，然后把他拽进了自己怀里。  
哈利的鼻子结结实实的撞在了德拉科的肩膀上，鼻头一阵泛酸，却瞠目结舌的不知道该说些什么。  
“你怎么哭了，疤头？”  
哈利迟钝的眨了眨眼睛，才忽然发觉脸上冰凉一片。  
和他相反的，德拉科却笑了，“我差点以为，又要被拒绝了。”  
“我本来就是...”  
“那你为什么哭了呢？”  
德拉科放开哈利，用指尖在哈利的眼睛下方揩过，举起来给他看。  
“你想和我做朋友的，你想拉住我的手，进入我的生活对不对？”德拉科毫不留情的戳破了哈利的伪装，“你曾经不止一次打听过马尔福庄园的地址，以为我不会知道吗？”  
“我只是...”  
“你只是想看看我过得好不好，对不对？”  
哈利哑口无言，他从来没有在德拉科手上如此的溃不成军，但他仍旧梗着脖子，始终不肯点头。  
德拉科的声音听起来就像是叹息，很轻，却每个单词都砸在了他的心里，坚持不懈的扣响紧闭的门扉，固执的询问着，我可以进来吗？  
“我过得不是很好，因为没有你。”  
这是近乎于告白的一句话，哈利在最深陷欲望时，也不曾奢望过，即使现在听到了，也不敢多想。  
他不敢说话，他怕这是一场幻梦，在最美好的时候消散，他该要用多久才能接受，他其实不曾真实听到过这番话。  
德拉科用上了十成十的耐心，静静等着，等一个或许会有，也或许不会有的回应。  
但是，他们确实不该用这种执手深情对望的场面刺激焦虑中的妇人，躲在角落多时的人，终于在忍无可忍后，冲了出来。  
“哈利！马尔福！你们是中石化咒了吗？！”  
熟悉的声音炸响，哈利恍惚了一下，觉得这确实是一场梦，不然他怎么可能会在马尔福庄园见到赫敏呢？

“是德...马尔福找你来的？”哈利不可思议的问。  
“嗯咳。”没等赫敏开口，德拉科先是不满的清了清嗓子，示意了一下他们刚刚握过的手。  
“好吧，是...是德拉科找你来的？”  
赫敏翻了个白眼，自己为什么要在魔法界如此动荡的时候，掺和到就差一层窗户纸的笨蛋情侣之间？  
“是，你可以不用问两遍。”  
“他找你来干嘛？”  
“还能干嘛，当然是问你的病情啊！”赫敏满不在乎的把印着自己脸的报纸卷成卷，然后在哈利脑袋上劈下一记。  
软纸根本不疼，但德拉科还是绕到了哈利旁边，毫无形象的坐在了沙发扶手上，给哈利揉了揉挨砸的地方。  
哈利小心翼翼觑了一眼德拉科，真的很不想在这个严肃的时候笑起来，于是他赶忙接上了赫敏的话题。  
“你告诉他了？”  
赫敏颇为不耐烦的点点头，“不告诉他就见不到你，我有什么办法？”  
哈利偷偷撇嘴，你当年就敢揍德拉科，现在你要是真不想说，他才没办法呢，都是借口。  
“现在我和马尔福一致认为，你应该暂时住在马尔福庄园，不要在外面现身。”  
“为什么？”哈利有些惊诧，还有点受伤，“你相信是我杀了哈迪医生吗？”  
“怎么可能！”赫敏不愿意对哈利发脾气，只能对着德拉科撒气，“你是不是给他下药了？怎么比平时还蠢了？”  
“哈？”德拉科挑起一边眉毛，“这不是他的正常水平吗？”  
眼看这两个马上要就着“哈利到底平时有多蠢”展开激烈的对战，哈利赶紧抛出了下一个话题吸引火力。  
“可我住在这儿有什么意义呢？如果出去，至少我还可以配合调查。”  
“你不会有事的，好吗？”赫敏果断回归正题，“他们就算再想拉下金斯莱，也不会给救世主扣上杀人犯的名头，等选举完了，调查自然就不会再受阻了。”  
哈利琢磨了一会儿，吃不准自己有没有领会到赫敏话里的意思。  
“就是说，不是有人为了陷害你而去害死哈迪医生的，那是个巧合，被他们利用了。”已经知道哈利心结所在的德拉科，直接点了出来。  
不过德拉科也知道，这并不能安慰到哈利，上一刻还对你笑语晏晏的人，下一刻就变成了冰冷的尸体，任谁也不会无动于衷。  
“那罗恩和金斯莱怎么样了？你们知道是谁在阻碍调查了吗？”  
“很明显，谁从中受益，谁就是嫌疑人，看看谁现在呼声最高就知道了。”  
赫敏展开报纸，翻到被哈利匆匆略过的第二版，通篇的报道正在称颂这位几乎已经是既定的候选人，默尔森··福吉。  
“他是？”  
“福吉的弟弟。”  
“呵，跳梁小丑。”德拉科对报纸上正慷慨激昂发表演讲的人不屑一顾。  
“福吉虽然下台了，但是他们家一直是从政人士，之前没有太注意，但这个人也在魔法部的枢纽部门里培植了相当可观的势力，本身就是极强大的对手。更何况。”赫敏顿了顿，“相比神秘人，福吉一家，或许更恨你吧？”  
“恨我？”哈利完全莫名其妙。  
“挑软柿子捏的家伙，不敢恨黑魔王，就来欺负哈利。”  
“有什么办法，福吉的下台和哈利、邓布利多、伏地魔都脱不开关系，而现在在世的也只有哈利了。”  
“不是，我也不是软柿子吧...”哈利夹在两个忽然统一战线的人中间，弱弱开口，收获了两副白眼。  
“那我在这里缩着又有什么意义呢？”  
赫敏还想说什么，却被德拉科打断了。  
“你知道这对他们有帮助就好了，不用问那么多。”  
“可是！”  
“哈利，你要重新学会信任我们。”赫敏蹲下身，仰头望着哈利。  
“我很信任你们，我只是...”  
“那就不要问。当我们需要你的时候，自然会来找你。”  
哈利又气又急，转头瞪着德拉科，认定是他指使的赫敏，而且事实还真就是这样，德拉科有些心虚的避了开去，让哈利更为光火。  
“你怎么能听他的？他上学时候有多坏你不记得了吗？我还叫你！”哈利猛地顿住，意识到自己口不择言了。  
“他跟我道歉了。”赫敏迎着哈利惊讶的眼神，郑重的点头，“多珍贵啊，一个马尔福的道歉，我想我会把这段记忆珍藏下来，作为传家宝代代相传。”  
“格兰杰！”德拉科怒吼一声，赫敏也不怕，向两个人抛了枚飞吻，终于露出了一个真正的笑容，随后幻影移形离开了。  
“赫敏怎么能在马尔福庄园幻影移形？”哈利更生气了，他都不能呢！  
“交换条件。”德拉科摆摆手，紧皱的眉泄露了他的不情愿。  
“赫敏怎么会答应你啊，我明天就可以看到太阳从西边升起来了吗？”哈利还在不可思议的嘟嘟囔囔，以此掩饰又变回二人世界的紧张。  
这气愤跟握手之前可大不相同了啊喂！  
“因为她知道，只有我能治好你。”德拉科胸有成竹的牵起哈利的手。  
“为什么？”哈利傻傻的发问，德拉科却笑而不语，欺身把哈利压进了沙发里。  
“你你你，你干嘛！”  
德拉科抿唇看着慌得一比的哈利，又感受到了格兰杰告诉他，哈利一直在暗恋他时，心里盛放的喜悦。  
他停在几乎要与哈利鼻尖相触的距离，轻轻开口，“我可以吻你吗？哈利波特。”

一开始只是蜻蜓点水的吻，到后来，不知道是谁先伸的舌头，让气氛染上了暧昧的颜色。  
这中间哈利清醒过一次，他发现自己已经躺在床上了，而德拉科撑在他上面，还在温柔缱绻的和他接吻。  
哈利从来没有和人接吻过这么久，原来吻可以让人这么满足吗？比他用任何东西来填满自己，都更加感受到被占有。  
微凉的手指从衣服下摆处探进来，滑过凹陷的腹部，激起一颗颗鸡皮疙瘩。  
哈利在德拉科身下发抖，这将会是一场不被欲望主导的性爱，只要他不拒绝，而他也该死的不想拒绝。  
他恨不得现在就分开腿盘在德拉科的腰上，淫荡的扭着腰去蹭那勃起的物件，催着他快点进来。  
但是另一半的他却不舍，他不舍这般温存的爱抚，他想让德拉科彻底压在他身上，将体重尽数交予他，与他的肌肤紧密相贴，他们共享体温，共享口中的津液，在他的手在自己的身上游走时，也尽情肆意的抚摸他。  
这两种完全相反的渴求叫他左右为难，他只能等待，等待德拉科选择如果对待他。  
过去他用魔咒设定好什么将会对他施虐，现在他却只能等待，不复拥有控制权，这种失去掌控的感觉叫他有些慌张，却又隐隐期待。  
把自己交给另外一个人，任他为所欲为，无论是爱意或是伤害，他除了承受都将别无选择，甚至是，服从。  
德拉科贴在他耳边轻声蛊惑，“把屁股抬起来。”  
哈利乖顺的抬起屁股，让德拉科把他的裤子褪下去。  
“真乖。”  
这一点点的夸奖，就让哈利感受到莫大的鼓励。  
欲望在他的身体里膨胀，他却选择克制，任神经被火灼，任饥渴的后穴在痒意难耐收缩，就连勃起的阴茎都不肯贴上近在咫尺的身体摩擦。  
他在享受这种不能如愿的快感。  
德拉科却有些纳闷，凭着他的接吻技术，这个小家伙早就被撩到浑身发软了，怎么能冷静到这般地步。  
放过已经被手指揉捏到肿胀的乳头，德拉科手指向下滑去，经过小腹时，他终于听到一声压抑的喘息。  
阴茎被德拉科握在手中，哈利动作颇大的颤了一下，在撸动中再忍不住的呻吟起来。  
紧接着，另一根同样炙热的阴茎贴了上来，与他相触摩擦，舒服到哈利眼睛都睁不开了，唇瓣再次被德拉科啃咬着，灵巧的舌在口腔肆意游荡略多，让他几乎感到窒息。  
“你想要什么？”德拉科的声音被情欲浸透了，略微的沙哑含着颗粒般的质感，落在哈利耳畔磨砺，让电流顺着脊背一直贯穿到他的尾椎，阴茎兴奋的吐着淫液，把德拉科的手掌弄得一塌糊涂。  
我想要你命令我。  
哈利的心里叫嚣着，把我当成你的玩具，你的奴隶，告诉我，我要怎么来侍奉你。  
可是他说不出口，所以只能忍耐，并默默祈求德拉科能够放弃顾忌他的感受，只把他当做泄欲工具一般狠狠的使用。  
迟迟得不到回应的德拉科真的不能够再困惑了，手中的阴茎几乎要喷发，身下的躯体已然滚烫，落在脸颊灼热的呼吸，无一不彰显着哈利的情动，但他却不肯给出该有的反应。  
像是惩罚一样，德拉科在哈利即将射精的时候，突然用手指堵住了马眼。  
哈利呜咽了一声，精液倒流的痛苦让身体忍不住的挣扎起来，想要脱开德拉科的手，却被一句简简单单的“别动”喝止。  
“想射吗？”  
哈利睁开泛红的眼睛看着德拉科，点点头。  
德拉科拉起哈利的手，让他握住两个人紧贴的阴茎。  
“自己来。”  
哈利立刻撸动起来，被命令让他的欲望终于有了宣泄的出口，叫他急不可耐的呻吟起来，纵情享受这一刻的快感。  
在即将射精的时候，哈利下意识脱口而出，“德拉科，我可以射吗？”  
德拉科怔楞一下，下意识回到，“可以。”  
滚烫的精液喷洒出来，溅上了德拉科的小腹，也弄脏了德拉科的阴茎，哈利在这一次的高潮中感受到了一种无比的熨帖，德拉科的允许让他第一次觉得这样的性爱是对的。  
当他从快感中回过神的时候，才想起德拉科还没有射精，他的手仍然握着两个人的阴茎，不知道该不该继续。  
他现在就想被德拉科翻过去，让他就着自己的精液直接操进他发痒的骚穴，把他操到哭出来，让他喊到喉咙嘶哑，淫水都流干，骚穴再也不会发骚为止。  
德拉科却没有继续，他意识到这里面似乎出了什么问题，但是他暂时还没想明白，所以就不能贸然继续。  
他努力压下欲望想要起身，但是碍于哈利还握着自己的命根子不好动弹。  
“你能放开我吗？哈利。”  
这句话在德拉科来说其实没有什么，对哈利来说却是个重磅炸弹，炸的他大脑在一瞬间停转。  
他做错了，一定是他做错了。  
哈利几乎要发起抖来，他放开手，看着德拉科，面色惨白，嘴唇微微发颤。  
德拉科被吓了一跳，手足无措的抱住哈利。  
“怎么了？哈利，你没事吧？”  
哈利被德拉科抱住的那一刻，又怕又委屈，终是忍不住回抱住德拉科，紧紧的，仿佛要把他嵌进自己的骨血之中。  
“别不要我，德拉科。”


	8. Kill Me, Fuck Me, Heal Me (8)

被哈利投怀送抱，这对德拉科来说当然是一件美事，但是他嘴里说的话却让他全然莫名。  
抛弃？我为什么要抛弃哈利？我做什么了叫他以为我要抛弃他？  
德拉科抱着哈利轻拍后背，努力把声音放到温柔。  
“我不会抛弃你的，没事，别怕，哈利。”  
哈利窝在德拉科怀里，心里的空落落的感觉随着贤者时间过去而消散，对自己刚刚那一刻的慌乱感觉有些心虚，只能简单归结为从高潮落下的空虚。  
“我没事了。”他拍了拍德拉科的背，示意他放开自己。  
他害羞的瞥了一眼德拉科的下半身，那个刚刚在他身体里驰骋的物件，忍不住吞咽了一下，匆匆扭过头去。  
德拉科对哈利这样颇为有些纯情的反应感到意外，心底对哈利身上的性爱痕迹虽还有疑虑，但仍按下不问，总觉得时机不好。

但时机似乎总是好不起来，哈利不允许德拉科藏起预言家日报，他每天跟进案件报道，盼望看到事件的真相和好友脱险。  
然而舆论的关注点已经不仅在救世主疑似杀人凶手上了，上次魔法界联合会议他无故失踪的事也被翻了出来，无数人对着哈利凌晨被拍下的照片臆测他去做了什么。  
有人怀疑他是双面恶魔，当夜幕降临，他就会卸下白天伪善的面具，在黑暗中游走杀人，为自己树立新的敌人，好再度提高他的威望。  
也有人怀疑他是去寻欢作乐，长达数年的空窗期让无数人对救世主的感情私生活虎视眈眈，不肯相信他没有一个秘密情人。  
最让哈利心慌的是，有人提供了一张照片，一闪而过的无轨电车令这张照片直接被判定来自于麻瓜世界，他被拍摄街景的摄像师无意中收录于相片角落，刊登在杂志之上，叫一个与麻瓜组成家庭的巫师发现，曝光了出来。  
救世主早年生长于麻瓜家庭是众人皆知的事情，甚至他曾蒙受麻瓜的虐待，让他险些不能来霍格沃茨上学的事情，也是许多小报记者津津乐道的秘辛。  
这让许多人联想到了麻瓜世界最近层出不穷的杀人悬案，虽未明说，却引导观众联想，这位高高在上的救世主，正在利用自己的魔法报复麻瓜。这与他和麻瓜联络处部长格兰杰所倡导的“与麻瓜和平共处”理念完全相悖，一时之间众说纷纭。  
哈利气到发抖，却无法对赫敏解释，为何他会出现在女贞路附近。  
“哈利，如果你不肯给我一个答复，我就无法再阻拦傲罗们去女贞路搜索你的下落了。”  
赫敏脸上是显而易见的疲惫，德拉科虽未多说，但还是指挥家养小精灵为她送上了一杯热茶，才勉强让她好受了一些。  
哈利无法解释，那个房间经不起任何的探查，他也不可能在重重监控下进去将那些见不得人的性爱道具偷出来。  
一旦曝光，他该如何面对舆论，面对好友，面对...德拉科。  
他有些无助的看了眼德拉科，无声攥紧了与他交扣的手指。  
德拉科也想不通为何哈利不肯解释他去女贞路做什么，众人皆知这栋房子已经易主，他完全没有理由要这样做。  
等一下。  
弗雷德·沐恩·科林·布莱克。  
这个户主名是否过于令人感到熟悉了？  
如果说魔法界的人已经遗忘了他们，但是德拉科和赫敏一定不会，他们怀着深沉的愧疚和缅怀，把他们在心里束之高阁，时时擦拭，岁岁祭奠。  
德拉科无声的看了赫敏一眼，却正巧对上她意味深长的目光，德拉科了然。  
赫敏此行不为逼问哈利，因为她知道自己无法得到答案，但这并不意味着德拉科不能，她此次前来把信息摊的赤裸，其实都是在明白白告诉德拉科，这里有问题，情况也未必是她说的那样危机，只是逼迫哈利直面问题。  
等她走后，哈利更加无所适从，在隐瞒任事态发展和曝光秘密证明清白中天人交战。  
如果毁了他就可以换朋友平安，他只要咬紧牙关，等到秘密被傲罗曝光，从此他藏去远方再不出现就可以了，他不怕牺牲。  
但是，他现在有了牵挂，那就是德拉科，他无法想象，他会接受这样一个不堪的恋人吗？会愿意与他隐姓埋名吗？  
他下意识看向德拉科，又努力调转回目光，让他别看出自己的所思所想。  
但是德拉科心里已经有了一个初步的计划。  
赫敏在茶杯底里留了一张纸条，上面写着女贞路的地址，看起来似乎颇有年头了。  
“我出去一趟。”德拉科放开哈利，在哈利问询前主动解释，“公司那边有个会要开，我去去就回。”  
“好。”哈利点点头，虽然有些担忧，但是想到自己已经给房屋下了赤胆忠心咒，没有他给的地址，没人能找到屋子，也还算放下心了。  
他想不到，当年他给赫敏写的通讯地址纸条，居然能一直留到现在。  
他直接幻影移形到了房子的门廊，同一刻，哈利也通过魔力检测到有人进入了赤胆忠心咒的保护范围。  
“是谁？！”哈利悚然一惊，刚想顺着魔力波动幻影移形过去，才猛然想起自己没有马尔福庄园的幻影移形权限。  
“该死的马尔福！”德拉科前脚刚走，后脚他就检测到了入侵，加上赫敏刚刚来过，哈利想不怀疑都不行，抄起魔杖就往外跑。

当哈利真的跑出马尔福庄园，幻影移形到女贞路时，一切已经来不及了。  
对任何一位成年巫师来说，探知魔法痕迹是再简单不过的事情，楼梯下的碗橱已经被打开，里面的情趣用品不翼而飞。  
哈利没有浪费时间，直接上到了二楼最小的卧室，往日密封的房间此刻迎来了光照。  
冬日的阳光不烈，只能到勉强照亮的程度，却足以震得哈利不敢入内。  
德拉科站在床边，手里握着皮鞭把玩，房间里积攒的腥檀味现在也没能散去，对这里发生过什么昭然若揭。  
“为什么？哈利。”德拉科没有抬头，也没有看他，只是轻轻发问。  
哈利却觉得心脏都被攥紧了，内在的灵魂尖叫着，直到被声音震碎，散落出无助的丑态。  
“这是我自己的事情，不要你管。”哈利挥动魔杖，但魔力却犹如失灵一般，德拉科手里的东西半点反应都没有。  
德拉科没有作答，他只是也抬起了魔杖，然后哈利就被无形的力量强行拽进了房间，拽到了德拉科面前。  
“看着我，哈利，为什么？”  
“有什么为什么的！”哈利看着德拉科的眼睛，那曾经被他认为充斥着挑衅和阴谋的双眸，现在干干净净，带着包容、温暖和爱，让他无比渴求却又自惭形秽。  
“为什么要来？为什么非要去管我的秘密？这让你那么有成就感吗？”连声的叠问，他想把德拉科远远推开，就像当初他推开即将接近他内心隐秘的哈迪医生一样。  
但是德拉科无动于衷，他把皮鞭放下，又拿起了一根按摩棒。  
“我见过这个。”德拉科看着哈利，仿佛真的是在很认真与他探讨这玩意怎么用一样，“你一直在用它吗？”  
“对！”哈利一把把按摩棒挥到了地上，声音高到可怕，“有问题吗？我想用什么东西来操自己都可以！按摩棒可以，你可以，我去随便找个男人都可以！这是我自己的事情！”  
哈利话音未落，就被德拉科一把推到床上压住。  
“随便，找个，男人？”被压低的声音里透着危险。  
“对，只要是个鸡巴能硬起来的男人，能让我爽就行！”哈利不甘示弱的吼了回去，即使他的心已经痛到不行。  
德拉科扯下哈利的裤子，招呼也不打，直接将两根手指插进了他的后穴，疼的哈利身体一颤，紧紧夹住后穴，不让德拉科动作。  
“怎么了？我才插进去两根手指，就饥渴成这样了？”德拉科强硬的在没有润滑的情况下开拓起来，没一会儿就觉得后穴开始变得松软，分泌出的肠液也打湿了他的手指。  
哈利恨自己的身体无法拒绝德拉科，这不同于过去与德拉科做爱的感觉，这是被羞辱、被践踏的侵犯。  
“是啊，被人操多了就这样。”哈利下意识反击，不然他不知道该如何让自己少心痛一些。  
德拉科真的不明白哈利为什么要这样一再的激怒自己，他看得出来，这不是一个正常做爱的房间，更何况，如果哈利真的是随便谁都可以操他的话，他那天又何必带着性爱道具易容成别人呢？随便去酒吧钓一个就可以了。  
但哈利却觉得这样也好，让德拉科伤心，这样他就会离开他，等他这些秘密被公之于众后，他就可以了无牵挂的远走了。  
想着，他就放松了身体，就当，打个分手炮吧。  
他摸过被丢在一边的按摩棒，用它戳了戳德拉科，“你要是不行，我用这个也可以。”  
德拉科真的是被气笑了，他抽出按摩棒扔到一边，手指也抽了出来，直接将勃起的性器抵在了哈利的穴口。  
“你是不是真的很想挨操？”  
“对，所以麻烦你快点，不然我就要出去找...”哈利后面的话被德拉科的动作打断了，疼痛让他的身体弓了起来，踢打着身上的德拉科，想要阻止他的进入。  
德拉科插进来后倒是没再动了，虽然自己也难受的很，但却不想再伤到哈利。  
前几天那句“别不要我”犹言在耳，如果不是他实在太了解这个人，他都要怀疑怀里的人是不是被别人顶替了魂儿。  
疼痛撕开了哈利的伪装，叫他后悔，却又有种被惩罚的快意。  
瘫在床上都没缓过劲儿，他就去摸床上的那些皮鞭和拍子，往德拉科手里塞。  
“别不动啊...嘶...我告诉你...啊...我还喜欢这些东西...你会用吗？要不要我教你？”  
德拉科已经明白哈利身上那些痕迹是哪儿来的了，他没舍得用皮鞭，那在他眼里都是刑讯逼供的东西，倒是拍子他不知道会不会很疼。  
他用拍面拍了哈利一下，哈利就笑了，笑容充满嘲讽。  
“你没吃饭吗？”  
德拉科脸色有点不大好看，把拍子也给扔了。  
“你想要什么？哈利？我满足你。”  
哈利沉默了，两个人都不再动作，他可以感觉到身体里的东西逐渐失去温度，他有些恼，为什么一定要探寻一个结果呢？只最后做一次爱不可以吗？  
他又有些庆幸，德拉科终究还是喜欢他的，不愿意对他下重手。  
可是这样，又怎么能和他脱离关系呢？  
哈利咬了咬牙，他说，“我想死。”  
“好。”  
出乎意料的，德拉科一口答应了下来，他没有碰魔杖，而是双手按住了哈利的脖子。  
他可以感受到皮肤下方汩汩流淌的鲜血和心跳，双手逐渐收紧，心跳会越来越快，而血液会堵塞。  
在不能呼吸的那一刻，哈利忽然感受到了一种解脱，死在德拉科手里，也没什么不好。  
可是呼吸阻断的时间越来越长，他的身体开始违背他的意志，眼前发黑，感官失灵，四肢挣扎。  
不行，如果让德拉科杀了他，他就是杀人犯了！  
但是缺失的氧气却让哈利没有足够的力气摆脱德拉科。  
他后悔了，却来不及了。  
在哈利真的觉得德拉科要把他掐死了的时候，压迫消失了，空气涌进气管，把哈利呛得咳了起来，被德拉科扶起，靠进他怀里。  
“我曾经，无比靠近死亡。”德拉科柔声说，“所以我知道那是什么样的感受。”  
“绝望、后悔，在那一瞬间里，我想起了我过往里所有的遗憾。”  
“然后，我最大的遗憾救了我。”  
哈利皮肤表面的感官逐渐恢复，他感受到额头落下一个吻。  
“从那一刻我才真正意识到，不可饶恕咒的咒语那么简单，念出来却有多么沉重。”  
“最宝贵的东西，却可以那么轻松就被剥夺。”  
“我特别想活下去，哈利。”  
后穴里的东西被抽了出去，衣物覆盖上来，失温的皮肤开始回暖。  
“你救过我，现在，轮到我来救你了。”

哈利·波特拯救过世界，在他一岁的时候，在他十七岁的时候，分别两次。  
第一次，他没有记忆，所以不知道。  
第二次，他付出了无数代价，他赢了，却再也不快乐了。  
他并不觉得胜利是他换来的，是所有人共同的努力，而他只是最后那个执行者。但是为了他这个执行者，太多人牺牲了生命和健康，如果换做别人，一定会比他做的更好吧。  
对盛名，他受之有愧。  
他想去向那些受伤的人道歉，他们却抢先来向他道谢。  
为什么？不是我的错，才造成你们亲人离世、家庭破碎吗？  
哈利想不通这一点，却不能宣之于口，只能将歉意或愧悔压在心底，每日午夜梦回，一遍又一遍的道歉，不得安枕。  
然而，就在他以为他对不起所有人的时候，他却忽然发现，有一个人是不同的，也只有他是不同的。  
那是他亲手，不通过魔法，只凭着双手，从地狱边缘拉扯回来的人。  
德拉科·马尔福。  
在有求必应屋，于厉火之中。  
那火光忽然在梦中变得不再可怖，反而像是黑暗中的一隅温暖，让哈利忍不住驾着火弩箭向那处飞驰，他离得越近，火光就越亮，将黑暗撕裂出了一处缺口，缺口越来越大，刺目的白光照耀进来。  
那里就站着一个人，拥有一头灿烂的金发。  
哈利醒了过来，愣愣的盯着面前的德拉科，和他的金发。  
“傻了？”  
德拉科气定神闲的坐在床边，手里捧着书，床头柜上搁着热气腾腾的红茶。  
整个屋子窗明几净，叫哈利好一会儿才认出，他还在女贞路。如果不是喉咙还有些疼痛，他都要怀疑一切是一场梦了。  
他又消化了一会儿昏迷之前德拉科说的话和刚才的梦境，良久才摸着喉咙转向德拉科。  
“说之前，我可以喝杯茶吗？”


	9. Kill Me, Fuck Me, Heal Me (9)

哈利的故事不是很长，但是他讲了很久，因为把自己剖开，将那些灰暗的、疼痛的、腐烂的东西赤条条的摊给另一个人看，是那么难的事情。  
这让德拉科有点后悔，他不应该把他留在女贞路这么腌臜的地方醒来，他应该一开始就把他带回马尔福庄园，给他最柔软的床铺，最精美的食物，和最温暖的爱。  
不过这次哈利没有流泪，讲到后面，他甚至觉得有些痛快。当秘密不再是秘密，那些被压抑、隐藏太久的东西，有了人分担，跟经久不见太阳的人一样，在刺目的难受过后还是会被温暖俘获。  
从战争后的心态失衡到PTSD确诊，被噩梦夜以继日的纠缠却不得解脱，开始自我折磨，用性快感来逃避，用疼痛来分担愧疚，获得一星半点的喘息，再厌恶自己的沉沦。  
德拉科摸摸哈利汗湿的头发，本想给他用一个清洁咒，却忽然想起之前自己叫他放手时哈利的反应，担心哈利又会误解，以为他觉得他脏什么的，只是拿出手帕简单擦了擦他的额头。  
“所以你一直在用这些...道具，来折磨你自己？”德拉科强忍着一把魔法火焰扔过去的冲动问。  
哈利点点头，小心翼翼观察着德拉科的眼神，生怕从里面捕捉到一丝嫌弃。  
但他看到的，只有满满的心疼。  
“怎么会，接触到，这些？”德拉科也正在用自己20多年的贵族修养斟酌着用词，生怕用的词带上贬义。  
“在一次追捕中，发现了嫌疑人特殊的性癖。”哈利回忆起那琳琅满目的玩具室，难以自持的打了个哆嗦，却说不出是害怕还是兴奋。  
“那里有个不知道被折磨了多久的孩子，在医师赶来前我和他聊了几句。”哈利抿了抿嘴唇，眼前清晰浮现出那孩子赤裸的皮肤上，纵横交错的伤痕，“本来我以为他会向我哭诉，而我该安慰他，告诉他不会再受到伤害。但是他却对我说，他是自愿的。”  
德拉科的眼中流露出了疑惑。  
哈利却仿佛陷入了某种情绪一般，自顾自地叙述了下去，“他告诉我他甘愿受这样的鞭打、穿刺、羞辱，他告诉我那令他有多么快乐，什么都不必去想，他每天每天只要去奉献自己的全身心，侍奉自己的主人就好。”  
德拉科感受到哈利的手在自己手中颤抖了一下，可当他抬头去看，却捕捉到了一丝向往。  
“多好啊？什么都不必去想。我当时真的好羡慕他，如果我什么都不去想就好了。”  
“他是，有什么，困扰吗？”尝试了几次，德拉科终于把疾病替换成了困扰，才轻轻吐出。  
哈利点点头，“他后来被确诊患上了斯德哥尔摩，在圣芒戈的精神科住了一年，自杀了。”  
德拉科轻轻抽了一口冷气，一把攥住了哈利的手。  
哈利却笑了，安抚式的拍了拍德拉科的手，“没事，我和他不一样，他是丢了他的主人，而我，又没有主人。”  
“没有人配做你的主人。”德拉科却下意识脱口而出。  
“是啊，我是救世主，我是英国魔法界的脸面，我怎么能做那样下贱的事情抹黑呢？”哈利的脸上却浮现除了凄凉的神情，“我要做的就是用哈利·波特救世主这个身份好好撑下去，把属于我的那份责任尽到，不能叫任何人失望，不能...”  
“不是的。”德拉科打断了他，“哈利，我的意思是，我从一年级就知道你是一个坚韧且正直的人，时至今日，你仍未改变。这世界上，怎么会有人，值得你折腰呢？”  
“有的。”哈利急促的反驳，犹豫了会儿，又重复了一遍，“有的。”  
“谁？”  
哈利没有作答，却定定的看着德拉科。  
德拉科的心底莫名生出了一种荒唐感，可是联想两人在床上的重重，他却不难发现哈利说的是实话。  
“为什么呢？”德拉科的声音轻如梦呓，可能连他自己都没想到自己会问出口。  
哈利的眼睛却陡然亮了一下，仿佛认定了德拉科在这一刻的动摇，“我愿意和你做爱，被你操，想要你调教我，命令我。”  
德拉科何曾听过这么赤裸直白的话，他必须承认，一个顺服的恋人，或者说是被哈利所需求的主奴关系，对男人来说是一个极大的诱惑。  
“必须是我？”  
“必须是你。”哈利深吸一口气，才把后面的话说出来，“我幻想过...你，执鞭的人是你，操我的人是你，只有你不会让我有那种，恶心的感觉。”哈利苦笑了一下，“很可笑是不是？明明已经淫荡到不自慰就无法平静的地步，却又不肯彻底放下虚伪的尊严，去找个男人。”  
德拉科感觉心被针扎了一般疼，他抚上哈利的脸颊，“别这么说你自己。”  
“但这是事实，当我变装走进成人用品店买这些东西的时候，我不介意，甚至喜欢那些人用下流的目光打量我，我甚至会用魔法去偷听他们是用怎样轻佻的话语谈论我，为此我不惜在店里徘徊很长时间。当他们用那样羞辱的话议论我时，我都会阴茎勃起，后面发痒，恨不得跪下来去给他们口交，去求他们上我。但我又不愿意被他们触碰，如果他们真的敢来搭讪，敢来碰我，我就会狠狠给他们一拳，然后跑回这里。”  
哈利拉着德拉科的手，让他的手按在自己的阴茎上，那里因为他描述的场景而发硬。  
“我只愿意你碰我，我想要你，被你允许射精的时候，我甚至觉得，觉得这件事情没有那么肮脏。”  
手心是正在逐渐变硬的阴茎，暗恋多年的人剖白着想与他做爱的心情，德拉科在某一刻真的心旌摇曳。但是当他再看到床上的那些东西，哈利身上的痕迹时，他又从这一刻的暧昧中清醒了过来。  
“你想要听从我，那如果我说，我希望你不要再责怪自己呢？”  
哈利一僵。  
德拉科心里叹了口气，哈利看似是要把自己的欲望转向正面，但实际上却是想要通过把自己彻底交托给另外一个人而自我放弃，他要彻彻底底抛弃或者说是毁掉自己的人生，却把这个当成是解脱。  
“我需要，考虑一下。”看着哈利变得失望的神情，德拉科捏了捏他的脸，“这可不是我去宠物店买了只宠物这么简单的事情，你要给我点时间。”我不会让你毁了自己的，德拉科在心底轻声说。

回到马尔福庄园，德拉科酌情给哈利换了个房间，让他离自己有了一段距离。  
这种事他也没法和谁商量，只能私底下动用自己的人脉和资金给予格兰杰在外部的支持，同时自己研究怎么对待哈利。  
在这期间哈利相当不安，对德拉科答复的担忧甚至一度压过了他对罗恩和金斯莱的担忧，差点忘记看报纸，好在事态并没有恶化，人们对一张照片的关注度毕竟还是有限的。  
一周后，德拉科在早餐的时候交给了他一张纸。  
哈利接过纸的时候感觉全身的血液都要凝固了，一种极致的喜悦和不安来回撕扯着他，半晌他才抬起头，问德拉科，“这是什么？”  
德拉科优雅的啜饮着他的红茶，放下茶杯时神情却带上了不太寻常的漠然，“上面写的很清楚了。”  
‘主奴契约’四个字映在哈利的眼睛里，让他忍不住的战栗。他期待过，却没有想到德拉科真的会答应，甚至想得比他更多。  
“同意，你就签了它。但是...”德拉科平静的看着哈利，“我将不会按照你的意愿去对待你，而是依照我的意愿，这点你要明白。”  
哈利有点搞糊涂了，下意识摇摇头。  
“也就是说。”德拉科走到了哈利身边，手以一种掌控的姿态按上了他的后颈，“虽然在一开始，我们是为了你的需要而考虑这件事，但是当你签下契约后，你就必须放弃你的需求，把一切交给我，你的欲望，你的信任，你的恐惧，只剩下取悦我这一件事。  
这是一场巨大的冒险，哈利第一次从这件事里清晰的看到他将要付出怎样的代价，这不再是随时可以叫停的游戏了。  
他的大脑在疯狂的叫嚣，让他逃走，让他不要把自己不留任何余地的交给德拉科。  
但是他的手指却握住了笔，颤抖着，想要去签下他的名字。  
“在你签下前，你随时都可以离开这个房间，这预示着我们不会再提起这件事。之后，我们再找其他方法去缓解...”  
德拉科的话还没有说完，哈利却忽然下定了决心，飞快的签下了自己的名字。魔法契约绽放出光芒，随后从他的手中消失。  
“很好。”德拉科点点头，对哈利露出一个微笑。  
哈利仿佛受到了鼓舞一般，一种被拥有的快感促使着想要跪下去，迫不及待的想要做一件可以取悦德拉科的事情，为他口交。  
可是当他真的要跪下去的时候，德拉科却按住了他。  
“你要做什么？”  
“我，我想...”哈利舔了舔嘴唇，忍不住看向德拉科的下半身。  
“没有你想。”德拉科努力压抑自己对哈利的欲望，“是我想要你做什么，你才可以做什么。”  
哈利流露出了一丝失望，但是却明显感觉自己的欲望被勾动了，这是他想要的。他想要的本就不是一个时时刻刻满足他的人，他想要的是一个掌控他的人，这让他下意识就脱口而出，“是，主人。”  
结果他的德拉科主人却放开了他，大步往餐厅外走去，只丢下一句，“一会儿拉达会来找你。”  
哈利没问拉达是谁，在那里静静等了片刻，有一只家养小精灵前来安排他。  
而德拉科不得不颇为狼狈的躲进浴室疏解欲望，妈的，这个波特叫起主人来，还真挺带感的。

只一天，哈利在签下契约那一刻的欲望就被消磨的差不多了，他本以为自己会得到的东西，几乎一样也没有，反而成为了德拉科的家养小精灵。  
如果不是德拉科现在是自己的主人，他还看过上面那些令他心跳加速的条款，他都要怀疑他签的是份工作合同了。  
跟着家养小精灵打扫房间，做饭，灌溉花园，修剪灌木，而那位可以一手掌控他欲望的人就躺在他的玫瑰露台晒太阳。  
晒太阳！  
无数次哈利想丢下手里的大剪子，但最后又劝住了自己，德拉科对他也是有欲望的，早晚都是有机会的，他总会干自己的。一想到这个，他就又有点劲头干活了。  
但是接下来的日子，除了每天被这种劳动搞得精疲力竭之外，德拉科真的是对他不闻不问，而且哈利也没了和德拉科同桌吃饭的资格，虽然伙食不至于太差，但总让哈利心里不得劲。  
坚持不到三天，哈利终于鼓起勇气，拦住了德拉科。  
“你为什么不和我做爱？”  
德拉科颦起好看的眉毛，“注意你的称呼，还有我为什么要和你做爱？  
哈利张口结舌，感觉自己仿佛被耍了一样，但他马上就被德拉科攥住了手腕，一路拖到了一个陌生的房间。  
门后的世界冲击到了哈利，那简直是他梦想中的游戏室，各色他见过或者没见过的性爱道具被挂在墙上，过去三天的积攒让他的欲望在瞬间达到了顶峰。  
打开门后，德拉科没再多说，一个人走进房间，坐在了一把颇有气势的高背椅上。  
“过来。”  
哈利腿都软了，往前走了两步，没忍住跪在了地上，向他的德拉科主人膝行而去。  
德拉科这次没有拒绝哈利的欲望，任由他攀上自己的腿，鼻尖蹭过他已经勃起的欲望，他看到哈利近乎满足的叹了一口气。  
似乎越是卑贱，就越是令哈利在此刻拥有被羞辱的快感，他心甘情愿的去跪趴，也心甘情愿的去用自己的嘴侍候德拉科。他用嘴拉下他的拉链，深深的含住他渴求了太久的性器。  
当嘴被填满的时候，他特别希望德拉科能够去踩踏他的勃起，令他惊喜的是，德拉科竟然真的这么做了。  
被脚掌碾压，哈利舒服的快要呻吟起来了，但是嘴被堵住，让他只能用更卖力的吸吮去表达他此刻获得的欢愉。  
他希望自己所做的可以取悦德拉科，如果主人开心了，他就会鞭打他，然后把他按在身下，狠狠的将他操上高潮。  
但这次的德拉科真的分外争气，哈利口中的阴茎胀大后却迟迟没有如他所愿的喷发，而自己却在这样的羞辱下险些射精。  
没有得到允许，他也不能问，哈利有点害怕，他怕他做的不对，就又要回到之前做家养小精灵的日子，或者更糟的是被德拉科遗弃。  
德拉科却在这时候俯下身，轻轻拍了拍哈利的脸，“这么骚，却连鸡巴都吃不好？”说着，脚向下重重一捻。  
哈利再承受不住的射了出来，身体难以自控的颤抖，好悬咬到德拉科，还好他及时把阴茎吐了出去。  
等他再回过神的时候，才想起自己不仅未经允许射精，也没能取悦到德拉科，这让他坐立不安，急急的想要上前继续为他口交，却被避开了。  
抬起头，哈利却触到了失望的眼神，这让他心口一紧，讷讷不敢开口。  
“去那儿趴着。”德拉科指了一下一边的训练架。  
哈利看了那架子一眼，刚刚射精完，疲软的小兄弟立刻精神抖擞的站了起来，更加激动的向外吐着水，后穴更是痒到不行。  
他像狗一样跪趴在架子上，主动将手和脚套进了固定的圆环，随后立刻被收紧。前方的圆环在他将脖子伸进去后，也紧紧勒住，仿佛一个项圈一般。而后德拉科转了一下魔杖，哈利就和架子一起被移到了墙边，那里有一个被固定在墙上的假阳具。  
“练。”德拉科在哈利身后淡淡命令道。  
哈利虽然不太情愿，但还是乖乖的含住了捅到他嘴边的阳具，刚舔了没几下 ，一道鞭子抽在了他翘高的屁股上。  
“哈啊！”哈利惊喘一声，想要回头去看，却因为脖颈被固定而动弹不得。  
“继续。”抽完人的德拉科也不做解释，哈利只能继续对着假阳具锻炼口交，但每次没舔几下，就会挨上一鞭子，把哈利抽的又疼又痒，又忍不住悄悄希望德拉科可以放下手中的鞭子，狠狠的操自己已经痒到快要自己流水的骚穴。  
但是今晚哈利注定要失望了。  
当德拉科抽完15下，几乎要把哈利抽上高潮的时候，他却停止了。  
“练三个小时，之后拉达会送你回去。”  
没等哈利反应过来，德拉科的脚步声就越来越远，在被门彻底掩盖前，他说了今晚最后一句话。  
“先学会控制自己的欲望吧。”


	10. Kill Me, Fuck Me, Heal Me (10)

那夜，哈利在游戏室度过了非常蛮长的三个小时，从几乎要爆炸的欲望顶端一点点落下，口舌酸麻到几乎把这件事变成了一种折磨。甚至在难以忍受时，他需要依靠回忆刚刚德拉科的触碰和鞭打，重新勾起些兴奋来缓解。  
但很奇怪的是，在没有任何监管的情况下，哈利始终没有停止执行德拉科的命令，哪怕到最后整个人完全冷却到清醒时，再因为困倦而险些睡着时，他都没有想过一次，他可以欺骗德拉科。  
当家养小精灵的声音在门外响起时，半睡半醒的哈利被惊醒，他发现自己依旧含着按摩棒。清脆的响指让禁锢他四肢和脖颈的桎梏松开，轻柔如和煦春风般的力道托举着他，舒展他因为长时间保持一个姿势而酸麻的身体，衣服也重新回到了赤裸的躯干之上。  
在这过程中，家养小精灵始终使用魔法操作，并没有进到房间内来看哈利，但是这样的照顾仍旧让他从羞耻中觉察一丝暖意，他明白这些都是德拉科的嘱托。  
“德拉科主人吩咐，您明早的工作可以推迟一个小时再做。”  
“.......好的，谢谢。”哈利轻轻抽了口气，掩饰着自己在听到家养小精灵对德拉科的称呼时，突然心头盘旋起的异样。  
以前听到他被家养小精灵这样称呼时怎么没觉得呢？这或许是一个无意识的行为，却忽然却让他有了一种羞耻感。虽然S.P.E.W被推广的很成功，但是身份的高低仍旧在人们的印象中难以磨灭，今晚到现在，哈利忽然看清了此刻两人的身份落差，有一种被羞辱的甜蜜。  
这种甜蜜一直持续到哈利躺到自己床上，这时他才忽然意识到，这是自从他接触SM开始，第一次在无高潮和极少快感的情况下，恢复到清醒的同时不至于感受到痛苦。

在后续的几天里，德拉科仍旧没有怎么碰过哈利，一开始哈利还能较为平静的等待，但是时间长了，他开始有点焦躁，就好像戒断反应一般，被不知名的火焰灼烧着五脏六腑，外面却连一丝伤痕都没有。  
德拉科对他的态度与他之前所想象的相处落差太大，这让哈利担心自己失去了对德拉科的吸引力，他跪在德拉科的胯下极尽所能的吞吐讨好，在德拉科用鞭子在他身上留下痕迹时毫不掩饰的呻吟，可都没能得到他渴望的性爱。  
有一次，他几乎以为自己可以得到奖励了，因为他成功让德拉科在他的嘴里射精了。此前哈利从来没这样做过，但他却十分自然的将腥檀苦涩的精液吞了下去，然后抬起头期待的看着德拉科。  
他确实笑了，嘴角弯起一个细小的弧度，赞赏的摸了摸他的头。  
“小狗，有进步。”  
哈利因为这带着宠溺的羞辱称呼加重了喘息声，忍不住舔了舔德拉科的手指，此时他赤裸的跪趴在地上，脖子上套着项圈，连接的另一端被拴在了德拉科所坐椅子的扶手上，让他不能离开太远。  
“转过去，背对我。”  
哈利立刻听话的转过身去，不用提醒就把上半身伏下去，屁股翘得老高，甚至迫不及待的淫荡得摇了摇自己的腰，仿佛是在邀请德拉科进入他。  
‘啪！’  
巴掌落在了翘高的臀肉上，哈利忍不住叫出声，疼痛浮在皮肤表面，勾起的却是他更深的欲望。  
“骚母狗，喜欢吗？”  
哈利点点头，马上意识到德拉科看不到，赶紧大声回答，“汪！”  
德拉科其实还没有要求过哈利学狗叫，但是从他第一次在哈利的诱惑下忍不住用狗这个字眼来羞辱他时，他就开始用狗叫来回应他，他不得不承认，这确实杀伤力很大。  
下一个巴掌马上落了下来，然后又是一个，巴掌的力道一个比一个更重更狠，哈利扭着屁股又像是在躲避，又像是在迎合，从呻吟到放声浪叫，仿佛一头正在发情的淫兽。  
就在快感尽数侵入他的全身神经和大脑时，德拉科却突然停手了。掌下的臀肉已经红肿，浮现出清晰的巴掌印，许久未被玩弄的后穴饥渴的紧缩着，渴望能够夹紧什么。  
哈利的胸口完全贴在了地上，只剩下发软的双腿支撑着下半身承受。掌掴停止后，火辣辣的疼痛一层层更加清晰的叠上来，让他忍不住抽气，几乎要颤抖起来。  
这时候，一根湿滑清凉的手指按上了他的后穴，哈利的腰一下就软了，要被操了的快感顺着脊椎电闪雷鸣般窜过，令他兴奋的不住喘息。  
扩张的动作有些温柔，哈利饥渴的想要被粗鲁的对待，但是他又谨守着自己低贱的身份，不敢开口言说，只能努力克制夹紧手指摇摆屁股大声呻吟的冲动，默默在心里祈祷德拉科能够快点完成扩张，然后把他那根滚烫的阴茎狠狠捅进他的骚穴。  
漫长的等待之后，德拉科的手指终于抽了出去，哈利的心已经跳的宛若擂鼓一般，然而插进来的却不是他渴求的鸡巴，而是一个比假阳具短的多的东西，还有毛茸茸的东西贴着他的大腿根。  
当那个东西完全插进来的时候，哈利还是忍不住夹紧了它，肠壁蠕动着渴望从上面获得些许快感，可它实在是太短了，让人无法满足。  
然后德拉科站起来，牵着哈利让他爬到了镜子前，并将另外一面镜子招来，放在他身后。  
哈利现在可以清晰的看到，德拉科给他插上了一个连着狗尾巴的肛塞。  
我现在越来越像一只狗了。  
“你现在越来越像一只狗了。”  
哈利的心声和德拉科的声音同步传来，这一瞬间的默契倒是让哈利的不满消退了不少。  
然后德拉科半跪下来，像抚摸自己的爱犬一样抚过哈利的后背。  
“这个尾巴送给你，里面有定位的魔法，方便主人找到你。如果你好好戴着尾巴，周末的时候，主人会给你奖励。”  
“汪！”哈利又叫了一声，这是一个承诺，一个巨大的糖霜蛋糕，放在终点让他清晰可见。这比无目的的等待好太多了，哈利几乎要开心的蹦起来，还有两天，两天后他就可以被德拉科主人占有填满了。  
“请您务必粗暴一点。”忍了又忍，哈利仗着自己今天成功让德拉科射精，终于忍不住低声请求。  
“可以。”德拉科点点头。

第二天，德拉科没有找哈利，但是没关系，哈利·家养小精灵·波特依旧快快乐乐的做着工作，内心无比期盼明天的性爱，连续几天不是禁欲却宛如禁欲般的日子，倒是叫他精气神好上了一些。  
不过没有了晚上的游乐项目，空下来的时间就变得无比漫长，无所事事的人忽然有了发呆的闲情逸致。过去他不太敢让自己闲下来，容易胡思乱想，但现在他想得最多的还是德拉科，想起他在游戏室里睥睨地看着他，调教他，给予他快感又剥夺他的高潮，将他彻底的掌握在股掌之中，只是想一想就叫他空虚的后穴开始发痒。  
好想被填满啊。  
哈利在床上打了个滚，抱着柔软的枕头，耐不住的将它夹在胯下，挺动着腰臀，叫发硬的阴茎和后穴一起得到摩擦。  
不过他这种几乎等同于自慰的行径，在他的目光触及到床头柜上的黑色项圈时就停止了。他沮丧的把枕头从双腿间抽出来，泄愤似的踢了两脚，然后才重新枕在脑袋下面。  
他怕自己稍微的逾越，会导致德拉科取消明天的奖励。  
但或许是经过几日的对关系改变的适应，哈利某些恶习又冒了出来。  
没说，不能夜游吧？  
隐身衣没带没关系，幻身咒就可以，时隔多年独自一人在安静的走廊游荡，说起来还真让人感到些许怀念。  
走廊墙壁嵌着琉璃做的壁灯，里面的火焰是家养小精灵每晚用魔法点亮的，一团富有生命力的火种如游鱼般在壁灯内游走，令摇曳的火光投射下海浪般粼粼的波纹。当有人走过时，它们就像忘乎所以的侍卫见到了长官，立刻重新回到工作岗位不敢擅动，海面恢复平静，只留下暖黄却不昏暗的光亮，为客人照亮前路。  
虽然马尔福庄园早已在他干活的时候被转了个遍，但是夜晚又重新为它添上了神秘的魅力，令哈利总是感觉自己马上会在转角处遇上一位刚刚进食完毕的吸血鬼伯爵，邀请他去共同欣赏他收藏的《歌剧魅影》。  
这不是幻觉，他似乎真的听到遥遥的歌声，和月色一起流淌而来的《Think Of Me》正在邀请他前去一探究竟。只犹豫了大概半秒，哈利便选择了欣然赴约。  
然后他就在德拉科的书房看到了一位女性，这让他的心瞬间被揪紧了。这个时间，这个氛围，如果他不是在下一秒就认出了那是赫敏，任谁怕是都要立刻想歪了。  
但是，赫敏怎么会在这里？  
哈利贴在门口的缝隙处，试图从音乐的掩映下听出他们在争论什么。  
“你确定他不会起疑吗？”  
赫敏说的是他吗？  
“没问题，明天他有很多事要操心，也来不及去多想。”  
德拉科又有阴谋！这次的夜游也太真实了，六年级他跟踪了德拉科无数回，却在十数年后意外“圆梦”？  
“虽然我不知道你是怎么安排的，但我还是希望你能向我保证他的安全。”  
“你在怀疑我非法拘禁吗，格兰杰？”  
游戏室在哈利的脑海中浮现，他毫不怀疑如果赫敏知道他现在和德拉科在做着什么，真不知道她会先用恶咒攻击谁。  
“不...好吧，虽然我们目前处于联盟状态，但我仍然无法想象你和哈利是怎样相处的。”  
德拉科没有马上作答，恰好女性婉转悠扬的歌唱结束，在短暂的寂静中，他的手指无意识的叩响了桌面，无端叫人心里有些不安。而后《The Music Of The Night》缓缓响起，温柔的男声带着蛊惑，恰到好处的抚平了这一处的空白。  
“不用想象，你只需要知道，我足够爱他。”  
哈利呼吸一滞，他没想到会在这种情况下听到德拉科的告白。让他心如擂鼓，几乎无法好好站立，恨不得立刻推开门，然后扑进他怀里。他现在想不到游戏室，想不到契约，更想不到他曾提过的要求，他现在只想大声的告诉德拉科，他也爱他。  
然而制止他步伐的，却是德拉科下一句话。  
“有这个闲心想这些，不如再过一遍明天的计划。”  
计划？即将触碰到门的手指顿住，一种不妙的预感提前攥住了哈利。  
“我现在还是有些犹豫，或许我们应该等到过几天超过拘留期，他们不得不因为证据不足释放罗恩之后，再一起执行。”  
响亮的嗤笑声，“格兰杰，选举期只有那么短时间。相信我，你们拖不起。格兰芬多铁三角，原来只有一个人的时候，成不了事吗？”  
赫敏还是忍不住和牙尖嘴利的德拉科争辩了起来，但哈利却已经无心再听了。德拉科说着爱他，却要联合他最亲密的朋友，合伙将他蒙在鼓里，留他们去为他冲锋陷阵。  
招惹麻烦，连累朋友，那些被遗忘在阴影里，早就蠢蠢欲动的绝望又冒了出来，窒息的感觉让他想要马上开始大口换气，但是为了不惊动屋内的两个人，他只能强行压抑着慢慢向后退去，直到回到房间，他才呛咳着喘息起来。  
他真的不该留下来，现在还要搭上德拉科为他操心。哈迪医生亡故后的宁静被打扰，罗恩因为他被关押，金斯莱失去了竞选资格，下一个是谁？是赫敏还是德拉科？或者是更多朋友？金妮、卢娜、纳威，还有很多人，是否也参与了？这些他都不得而知。  
焦躁席卷了他，让他在房间里忍不住乱转，几乎要克制不住自慰的冲动来纾解。插在后穴里的肛塞格外有了存在感，让他越发清晰感受到穴深处没被照顾到的地方有多痒。  
一开始哈利只是想抚慰一下挺立的小兄弟，让自己平静下来，但是身体却克制不住的想尽办法把肛塞再往里顶。他试过在床上乱蹭，也试过坐在自己的脚后跟上，还试了试床头柜的柜子角，饥渴如摧枯拉朽般摧残着他的意志。  
当他终于忍不住将尾巴拉出体外，一只手飞速的撸动阴茎，另一只手粗鲁的在后穴里抠挖，嘴里紧紧咬着枕头压抑呻吟时，他痛苦的下了一个决定。  
不管明天的计划是什么，他要跟去，无论要付出怎样的代价。

第二天是默尔森·福吉讲演拉票的日子，赫敏和德拉科是来捣乱的。虽然他们目前还没有找到默尔森与哈迪医生身亡被强行跟哈利联系在一起有关的直接证据，但他们经过多方查找，终于在某个麻瓜的记忆中，提取到了一份关键线索。  
就在默尔森志得意满的登上讲演台，预备开始背诵他精心雕琢的演讲稿，为自己拉选票时，这份记忆在神圣庄严的议会广场被公放了。  
这是搅乱公共秩序，是蓄意破坏选举流程，是...是非常爆炸性的新闻！  
所有的记者和选民都遗忘了默尔森，他们一起仰头，瞪大眼睛，闭着眼睛的哈迪医生被人架到了报纸上所刊登的受害地点，可是紧接着响起的钟声次数却让所有人为之一振。  
这不是在哈迪医生遇害之前，而是之后！是有人蓄意挪动了他的尸身，来嫁祸无辜的救世主！  
谁会嫁祸救世主？谁会是这件事的最大受益人？为什么这段记忆要在这一刻突然被公放？  
无需多言，怀疑已被祸水东引，默尔森在看到记忆的那一刻脸上便是一片灰败，仿佛已经看到了自己的选举率疯狂下跌的画面。  
另外一个分外沮丧的是哈利，他现在深深觉得自己是个傻子，他偷溜出来做什么？赫敏和德拉科精湛的魔法技艺当然可以令他们全身而退，那句让自己怀疑有危险的话，哈利完全能够猜到是赫敏不愿意破坏选举的神圣性和法律条款，而产生的自我纠结。  
另外，他无比确认，德拉科在和赫敏幻影移形离开前，向他这边看了一眼。  
他暴露了，既然那个肛塞有确认位置的魔法，怎么可能没有附加一些检测是否被佩戴之类的小魔法？甚至他已经开始怀疑德拉科是故意的了，怎么那么巧就不关严门，放着歌给他听到？  
但以上这些，被套路的哈利有证据吗？没有。  
垂头丧气外加惴惴不安的哈利一回到马尔福庄园就见到了德拉科，他就在哈利的房间里，手里还拎着那个肛塞的尾巴。  
“看来你不喜欢我给你的奖励。”  
哈利可怜的巴巴的跪在德拉科脚边，申辩是没有可能了，他只能尝试用自己忏悔的眼神来打动德拉科。但是没有用，德拉科对肛塞使用了消失咒后，就把他带去了游戏室。  
游戏室正中摆放着一个木马，马腿下方连接着两个圆弧可以前后摇摆，坐着的位置上有一根尺寸较为可观的按摩棒。  
“坐上去。”德拉科抱着双臂，表情微沉，虽然没有怒意，却已经让哈利不敢再有任何违抗。  
除去所有衣物，被肛塞插了将近一天多的后穴还处于松软的状态，也算是帮了哈利一个大忙，至少从已经涂好润滑的按摩棒上坐下去，没有太多痛苦。甚至因为被填满，他险些在快感下呻吟出声。  
“手背到背后。”  
刚一坐稳，下一道命令紧接着就来了。哈利不敢在马背上乱动，生怕被摇下去，只能弯下身尽量贴近马背，然后把手背在身后。  
粗粝的绳索缠绕捆绑住他的双手，眼前蓦地一黑，柔软的布料遮住了他的眼睛，紧接着木马就开始前后摇动，会摔下去的不安让他下意识用双腿夹紧了马身，也带动后穴绞紧了按摩棒。按摩棒被肠肉包裹着，尽职尽责的随着身体的晃动开始在深处戳刺，让哈利在快感下猝不及防叫出声来，但紧接着嘴巴也被一个球体堵住，无法闭合。  
下一刻，德拉科的声音在极近的地方响起，惊的哈利浑身一颤。  
“我本来很喜欢听你叫，但今天我更希望你记住这个教训。”  
木马摇动的频率开始加快，哈利被按摩棒操的直哼哼，口水顺着嘴角流下来。  
虽然他自己看不到，但是这幅淫荡的景象落在德拉科眼里，真的是冲击力十足。可惜为了长远的计划，德拉科只能在哈利看不到的情况下，颇为狼狈的自我安抚。  
他恶狠狠地看着这个才几天就敢胆敢违抗他命令的蠢狮子，等把他治好了，早晚要把他操死在游戏室的地板上。  
等德拉科勉强平静下来后，他才除去了哈利的眼罩，并把镜子招到了他面前，看他是如何蜷缩在马背上，被一根按摩棒操到上下两张嘴都含不住水的。  
“在我满意之前，你饥渴的骚穴就只配被这些东西来玩，明白吗？”  
哈利眼泪汪汪的点点头，恳求的看着德拉科，希望他能感受到自己此刻已经清楚的认知到了自己的错误。虽然他一直盼着被插入填满，但他并不觉得这些东西能代替德拉科真实的拥抱和占有。  
但是德拉科不仅没有原谅哈利，反而还让按摩棒震动了起来，配合着木马的摇晃，几分钟就把哈利操射了。有些寡淡的白色浊液淋在马背上，让德拉科的眼睛更加危险的眯了起来。  
“看来有人自己奖励过自己了？”  
哈利绝望的逼上眼睛，此刻他是真的后悔了。  
一根绿色的丝带缠上了很快又在快感下勃起的阴茎，虽然看起来十分美观，但它却像是恶魔一般遏制了他高潮的可能性。勃起变成了噩梦，按摩棒不会疲倦的随着身体被木马晃动而卖力顶弄，但精液却在喷发那一刻被束缚着回流，快感变成疼痛而后重复上演。  
德拉科并没有留下来欣赏哈利被木马和丝带折磨的欲生欲死的样子，当家养小精灵再次解救他下来的时候，他真诚地发誓，下次不敢了。


	11. Kill Me, Fuck Me, Heal Me (11)

哈利被木马操了半个晚上，这导致他整整虚弱了三天，而且事后德拉科还“送”了他一个贞操带，再度提醒他一次禁欲的规则。  
不过预言家日报上的报道，舆论的翻转迫使司法部门释放罗恩，金斯莱重启调查流程，这些都让哈利的心情好了起来，甚至觉得自己可以当场目击那个胆敢利用死人来嫁祸他的混蛋，因为阴谋暴露而两股战战的模样，他就觉得怎样被惩罚都值了。  
不过他仍然隐隐有些担心，作为“救世主”的他失踪了这么长时间，很有可能给魔法界带来不安定的错误暗示。于是他在某次调教结束后，隐晦的向德拉科申请外出，希望能去帮朋友们的忙。  
没想到德拉科的脸一下就黑了，捏着他下巴的手掐得格外用力。  
“怎么，新鲜劲过去了，还是想要过回常人的生活？”  
没等哈利解释，德拉科强硬的拖拽着哈利脖子上的牵引绳，将他拉到游戏室里一次还没试用过的大床前，墙头裱着当初哈利签下的契约书。  
“第一条是什么，自己念。”  
哈利羞耻的看着自己当初匆匆签下的契约书，那上面罗列的条款用最直白赤裸的语言阐述着他的行为规范，他甚至都没有看完，就已经被一张纸撩拨到面红耳赤，只想快些签完把它拿开。到如今他能记得多少，估计也就剩这第一条了。  
“奴隶同意在所有方面完全归属于他的主人，放弃一切正当权益，其存在价值将只为取悦自己的主人。”  
哈利磕磕绊绊的念着，他为这一条感到高兴，我想让你高兴，我一直都想，但至于为什么，连他自己都搞不明白。  
德拉科等他念完后，对那个精心裱好的契约使用了一个复制咒，把契约副本递到哈利嘴边让他叼住。现在他的脸色缓和了不少，还温柔的揉了揉哈利的头。  
“回去放在你床头，每天早晚复习一下，希望这种事情不要再发生了。”

过去德拉科从没拿契约压过他，这导致哈利在心底没有太拿这份东西当回事，他不仅想要德拉科高兴，他也想要自己高兴。但是目前情况发生了改变，德拉科要求哈利放弃自己的需求，虽然哈利表面答应了，但心里还是有了几分不满。  
这份不满直接反应在了他在家养小精灵工作上消极怠工，导致每晚调教的时间后延，本来有所提升的口交技术一夜回到解放前，表面上依旧顺从，但却不肯向平常一样给出自己真实的反映。  
不安分的小狮子在德拉科的底线上反复试探，按理说早就该被德拉科惩罚，但除了那天的黑脸，他却一再纵容着哈利的这点小叛逆，让摸不清头脑的人憋着一股气想作个大的，但是心里又惴惴不安，生怕自己真的惹恼了对方。  
但还没等哈利真作过界，晚上的调教就被取消了，德拉科开始早出晚归，神情总是莫名凝重，可是看到他的一瞬间又会放松下来，装作无事发生。  
哈利自己偷偷掐算着大选的日子，心里也能猜到几分，预言家日报惯于粉饰太平，现在他最多只能看到默尔森的支持率出现了下滑，其他一概不得而知，这他能不着急吗？  
但是别说整个马尔福庄园就没有其他人能给他递消息，他自己尝试用守护神咒去联系赫敏，最多传回来一个“平安，勿念”。想联系别人，为了不暴露马尔福庄园的地址，他还去找了德拉科家的猫头鹰，可惜那些平时喂食时还听话的小家伙们，真要寄信就纷纷转过身，用屁股对着他。  
“叛徒！我要克扣你们的口粮！”哈利狠狠威胁了这些猫头鹰，除了被很啄了几下，并没有起到任何作用。  
闷头想了几天办法，哈利决定还是去和德拉科谈谈，他始终不认为德拉科会真的无视他的请求，也并没有真正在地位上将自己与德拉科定位成不平等的关系。  
哈利觉得自己的言辞十分恳切，态度更是诚恳，但是德拉科却反应比上回大为激烈。  
“看来我的要求并没有被你听进去。”  
“这是两回事，德拉科！”哈利也有些起急。  
“这就是一码事。”德拉科召唤来了契约，摆在哈利面前。“如果你真的还想去做救世主，那我们现在就解除契约。”  
“我不是，我只是担心我的朋友。”哈利觉得德拉科完全不可理喻，“我已经没有权利交朋友了吗？”  
“你没有。”德拉科相比哈利的急躁越发平静，“放弃自己的正当权益，忘记了吗？”  
“那只是！”哈利说到一半突然卡住。  
“只是什么？只是个玩笑？只是张随便签着玩儿的废纸？”  
哈利摇摇头，他很想解释自己没有不重视这份契约，可他现在的行为已经证明他没有真正把自己与德拉科的约定放在第一位。  
“你真该庆幸，这上面没有什么牢不可破的誓言。”德拉科哂笑，“只要你离开马尔福庄园半步，契约自动解除。”  
丢下这句话，德拉科离开了，偌大的马尔福庄园，哈利再遍寻不到他的踪影，家养小精灵对待他的态度也恢复成了客人，仿佛已经默认哈利一定会选择放弃德拉科。  
哈利也确实走到马尔福庄园门口很多次了，但是一种强烈的感觉告诉他，只要他踏出这扇门，不仅是契约，他和德拉科的关系就再回不到从前了。  
可是大选的日子仍旧在势不可挡的临近，最终哈利做出了一个痛苦的选择，他用自己的守护神联系了罗恩。

罗恩在收到牡鹿的时候十分惊讶，当他知道自己的好兄弟正在马尔福庄园“休养”的时候，他险些以为自己出现了幻觉，但事实就摆在他面前不得不信。当他跟随着牡鹿找到了马尔福庄园，见到守在大门口的哈利时，他眼睛都直了。  
“老天，兄弟，你怎么会在白鼬家？他有没有把你怎么样？”  
“我很好，罗恩，你出来之后都还顺利吗？”  
“我就负责继续追查哈迪医生案子，有些眉目了，毕竟那天小福吉讲演时爆出来的记忆给我们指了一个很明显的方向。”罗恩老老实实回答完问题，继续追问自己的疑惑，“你不出来吗？”  
“我...”哈利犹豫了一下，“赫敏怎么样？”  
“她最近好像在忙别的事情，也不肯告诉我。”罗恩耸耸肩，“说真的，我挺不习惯咱们三个不一起调查追踪的。”  
这句话听的哈利十分窝心，好容易才再把话题岔开，“金斯莱呢？还有汉默森有被你们调查吗？”  
“金斯莱名义上重启调查，实际上一直没有进度，小福吉实在是没有证据证明他有参与这件事，除了一次问询，没有其他调查了。”罗恩看起来很沮丧，“如果能抓到抛尸的那个人就好了。”  
哈利也叹了口气，“很难啊，我记得那段记忆里，那个人都没有露过脸吧？”  
“没露过脸没事，其实我们已经知道他是谁了，只是没有对外公布。”罗恩挠挠头，“之前我们在不知情的情况下抓到他一次，但是被人搅局给放跑了，当时我就该想到这里有问题。”  
“我没明白。”哈利试图理解罗恩在说些什么，但是失败了。  
“就是出事那天晚上我们收到线报去抓一个食死徒，抓捕过程很顺利，但是押送过程中冲出来一帮人捣乱，把他给放跑了。而那段抛尸的记忆里，我们根据对比分析，发现就是这个叫莫顿·汉德森的家伙干的，当时他应该干完这事不久，说不定是领了赏钱去酒吧庆祝呢吧。”  
罗恩絮絮叨叨的话没被哈利听全，他在奋力的思考这个莫顿·汉德森的名字为什么听起来如此的耳熟。  
“你是说，酒吧里？”  
“啊，对啊，怎么了？”  
“还是个食死徒？”  
“对，听说是伏地魔手底下挺得力的干将，还被奖赏过。”  
哈利飞快回溯自己的记忆，终于抽丝剥茧般找到了自己在哪里听到过这个名字。那是在马尔福庄园的地牢里，德拉科对着他用复方汤剂变幻出的脸，喊的就是这个名字！  
“你认识那个人？”罗恩对哈利大起大落的心情一无所知，只是随口问了一句，没想到哈利却真的点了点头。  
“那你知道他在哪儿吗？！”罗恩激动地想要拉哈利，却被门口无形的屏障阻隔。“什么情况？哈利，你到底为啥在白鼬这里？你不会是...”  
“不是！”哈利下意识脱口反驳。  
“你都不知道我要说的是啥。”罗恩不满的嘟囔。  
反正不会是好话。哈利只敢在心里想想，开口还是正经事，“我怀疑赫敏就在追踪那个食死徒，你最好还是找时间和她谈谈，别让她俩...一个人涉险。”想也知道，德拉科之前就在找那个汉德森，现在理由不是更加充分了吗？而且他肯定有自己的信息网，说不定还会赶到傲罗前面。  
想到这里，哈利突然有点担心，如果真的被赫敏和德拉科先找到那个食死徒，傲罗都抓不住的人，他们有危险怎么办？  
罗恩还在拍着那个无形的屏障想要闯进去，拍了几下，忽然停手从兜里掏出来一块金属板，充耳不闻半天的哈利这才把注意力分给他。  
那是脱胎于DA的通讯板，还未大量投入市场，但是政府内部已经普遍用了起来。  
“棒！”罗恩飞快扫了一眼，激动的喊了一声，飞速在版面上进行了回复。“我得走了哈利，他们找到汉德森了，我得赶紧过去支援。”  
“等一下！”哈利踏出半只脚，才抓住风风火火的罗恩，然后就被硬扯着幻影移形了。  
熟悉的挤压感和黑暗让哈利一阵绝望，他真的要跟德拉科分道扬镳了吗？他冤枉啊！但是等到他落地的时候，他已经无暇再顾忌这些了。  
陌生的小巷里，两拨魔法人士正在激烈交战，各色光束纷飞，爆炸声不时响起，尤其是那一抹熟悉的淡金色，让他心口一紧。哈利想也没想，抄起魔杖就冲上去加入战斗。  
救世主的出现无疑是一针强心剂，傲罗们的士气受到鼓舞攻击越发猛烈，就连赫敏的脸色都好了几分，唯有德拉科面色苍白的恶狠狠瞪了他一下，而后就再也不肯看他一眼。  
哈利一边战斗，一边试图向德拉科靠拢，虽然这不是一个好的解释时机，但下意识的他觉得这样会更心安一点。  
但是战场永远都不会如你所愿，傲罗的增援正在赶来，而食死徒的反抗十分激烈，这一小波残存的余党能够在战后隐藏这么久，实力并不弱，并且在傲罗们好不容易占据上风时，他们居然也来了一批增援。  
当食死徒们终于从被压着打的境况中脱离出来时，他们的攻击重心却集中到了德拉科身上。  
“汉德森！”德拉科从牙缝挤出了他找了好几个月的这个人的名字。  
那个对哈利来说既陌生又有点熟悉的食死徒似乎也对德拉科怒火中烧，“纯血统的叛徒！主人要是还在，一定会狠狠惩罚你！”  
“但是他已经不在了！”德拉科手腕一抖，凌厉的攻击魔咒让汉德森不得不退后几步，“你们很快也不会在了。”  
“那我们也要你们马尔福家先付出代价！”另外一个食死徒怒吼着迎上攻击，生生逼近了十米，才被德拉科打飞。  
哈利想要冲上去帮着德拉科，但是作为另外一位“重点关注”对象，也很难一时半刻脱身。  
“罗恩！叫你们的人去帮帮他！”哈利只能向傲罗头子请求支援。  
“谁？”罗恩从战斗间隙瞅了一眼，差点被魔咒划伤，连着向一边蹦了好几下才稳住身体，不可置信道，“你让我的人去帮白鼬？”  
“他现在是我们这边的！”哈利又喊了一句，“不信你问赫敏！”  
赫敏听到自己的名字，战斗女英雄干净利落的用魔咒将一名食死徒击昏，亲自向德拉科跑了过去。罗恩一看自己老婆要跑向战斗中心，这才终于肯暂且抛下成见，指挥着其他人前去支援。  
“那可是马尔福啊，谁知道他们是不是内讧了？”罗恩不满地抱怨，“这种人谁敢帮他啊，万一是啥苦肉计呢？”  
“我真是谢谢你读了我送给你的《孙子兵法》。”哈利磨磨牙，看着德拉科那边的压力小了几分，终于忍不住开了句玩笑。  
然而战场上的时局就是这样瞬息万变，德拉科从食死徒的围攻中喘了一口气，哈利却因为一瞬间的松懈被那些身份不明的支援者打伤。  
跌在布满凌乱碎石的地面上，尖锐的疼痛从腰坠处传来，哈利咬紧牙关避免自己发出一声尖叫，下一秒他就被人挡在了身后。  
哈利连忙爬起来，转过身背对着德拉科，将后背互相交给对方，但是失血令他不得不渐渐倚靠在德拉科身上才能支撑。所幸还在气头上的人此时顾不上闹脾气，他尽力不让哈利倒下的同时为他守好他看不到的方向。  
食死徒终究还是被正义的一方收割，最后一个敌人被击倒的时候，哈利松了一口气，脚下一软就往下跌，落进了德拉科怀里。  
德拉科现在才知道背后湿濡的感觉竟是哈利的血，抄起他的双腿就把哈利打横抱了起来，只来得及对赫敏点了点头，就幻影移形去了圣芒戈。

哈利醒来的时候，德拉科正坐在床边一脸嫌恶的听收音机。  
“...据傲罗大队队长韦斯莱先生所说，杀害哈迪医生的犯人已经被收押，其党羽也被一网打尽，幕后协助的黑手正在审理之中，一旦有了确凿的证词，将会立即实施抓捕。”  
哈利放下心的叹了口气，德拉科闻声立刻转过头来，脸上浮现出一抹欣喜，但马上又被收了回去，快到哈利险些以为自己眼花了。  
“我们的契约已经失效了，你自由了。”德拉科率先打破沉默。  
“我可以解释...”哈利想说是罗恩把自己带走的，但是说句实话，就算没有罗恩的误打误撞，哈利也绝不可能在知道罗恩即将追捕食死徒时袖手旁观，更何况德拉科也在战斗。  
“不用解释，当初的话我们已经说的很明白了。现在，我只有最后几句话想送给你。”  
哈利不得不闭上嘴，先听德拉科说什么。  
“不出意外，最后魔法部的新部长不会是汉默森，也不会是金斯莱，所以你不用担心，也不用继续像之前一样做魔法部的代言人了。”  
德拉科停了一下，看着哈利迷惑的眼神，“今天的战斗，即使没有你也依然会取得胜利，所以你要知道，魔法界没有你也可以照常运转。”他的目光移向哈利的腰间，“甚至还能减少些受伤。”  
哈利想了一会儿，终于意识到了德拉科想说些什么，他是想告诉自己，过去那些他背负的责任和形象，即使他不在，仍然会有人担负起来。这才是德拉科硬把他关在马尔福庄园，想向他证明的事情吗？  
“还有，你救了我一命，今天也算我还给你了，我们不再相欠，你也不必再背负对我的责任了。”  
“我对你的责任？”哈利疑惑。  
“我发现有一阵了，除了对魔法界，你对我有一种不仅要救我的命，还要对我下半生负责的使命感。”德拉科说的这儿，脸上的表情终于还是忍不住柔和了几分。“你是不是觉得，我这个唯一你亲手救回来的人活的好了，就能证明你也有做对的事了？”  
“我...”哈利突然不知道该如何反驳，他想说不是，他对德拉科是出于爱，而不是责任，但是心底有一个声音告诉他，正是因为他把德拉科当初唯一他没有辜负的人，他才会如此郑重的把他放到了自己心上。  
“你现在看到了，我可以自保，我也不再欠你，你可以放下我了。”  
“不是的！”  
德拉科打断了哈利的反驳，“你真的自由了，去做你真正想做的事情吧。”他走到床头拿起自己的魔杖，俯下身在哈利额头落下了一个吻，柔声道，“再见，哈利。”


	12. Kill Me，Fuck Me，Heal Me（完）

如果不是确认德拉科没上过特里劳妮教授的课，哈利真的怀疑德拉科拿到的是预言家的牌。被捕的食死徒招供，哈迪医生的死亡属于意外，女贞路也是抛尸的意外选择，与哈利没有关系。但小福吉确实干涉了调查，并雇佣了预言家日报的记者操纵舆论，目前他需要接受妨碍司法的调查，并可能被剥夺政治权利终身

而金斯莱因为先前司法程序受到阻碍，未能参加竞选，最终当选魔法部部长的是一个政绩、名声都颇为不错的赫奇帕奇，哈利稍微了解了一下他的背景，发现他确实是一个实干者，就欣然接受了他的拜访。

新部长首先就魔法部的失职向哈利道歉，并请求他回归外交部，继续出任魔法部的发言人，被哈利拒绝后似乎也并没有失望，只是客套的问了一句他接下来的打算。

彼时哈利已经彻底搬回了格里莫广场，女贞路的房子在被他清理干净后，就委托赫敏处理，每天按时服用圣芒戈医院开给他的舒缓情绪的药剂，一切似乎都在好转起来，除了...

德拉科仍旧不愿意见他。

哈利的目光落在窗台上的一株月季，白色的花苞被撑得鼓胀，花瓣边缘泛着淡淡的粉红色，仿佛下一秒就会迎风绽放。

“先解决一下终身大事吧。”

 

德拉科把自己重重摔进沙发，弹簧和他一起发出了不堪重负的叹息声，潘西在一旁幸灾乐祸的看着他。

“该，叫你关键时刻非要拿乔。”

“我那不是拿乔。”德拉科挫败的把头转到面冲潘西，“我得让他搞清楚，他到底是因为什么喜欢我。如果只是因为他救了我，拿我当唯一的心里安慰，那他的喜欢不过是一种错觉，等他回过味儿来再和我说我们不合适，我岂不是成了被抛弃的那个。”

“目前来看，你已经很像是被抛弃的那个了。”潘西拿起茶几上的预言家日报，向他展示头版头条，哈利·波特访问战争孤儿院的照片正生动的一遍遍重复着。

“虽然你不肯说他到底是什么心理阴影，就冲他原来只肯大把大把捐钱却不肯实地访问的情况来看，他现在看起来好多了，也不是很需要你陪伴的样子。”

“你出门的时候记得把门带上。”德拉科恶狠狠的盯着正在对着孩子们微笑的哈利，如果目光有温度，想必已经把这份报纸烧穿了。

“诶呀，你不要冲动啊。”潘西见好就收，从包里掏出了一份邀请函给德拉科。“格兰杰叫我转交给你的，自从你取消了她在马尔福庄园幻影移形的权限后，她现在天天缠着我，还企图和我喝下午茶，真让人受不了。”

“但我看你的脸似乎圆润了不少。”德拉科一针见血的戳穿了潘西故作的嫌弃。

潘西磨了磨牙，“...都怪她烤的小饼干太香。”

看到刚刚还一脸嘚瑟的人吃瘪，德拉科总算找回了些许心理平衡，“这是什么东西？”

“你家波特要从魔法部离职了，给他办的发布会。”

“哦。”德拉科索然无味的趴下，没接。

“别装死啊，波特来找你好几回了你也不开门，你都不见他，咋知道他想没想明白。”

“嗯...以他那个脑筋，我是觉得他一时半会连我什么意思他都没想明白。”

潘西竟无言以对。

 

“送出去了，但他去不去我可不保证。”赫敏无语地看着面前眼巴巴的哈利，恨铁不成钢。“真不知道你俩咋想的，不是睡都睡过了吗?”

哈利悚然睁大眼睛，惊恐地看着赫敏。

已婚人士翻了个白眼，“大家都是成年人了，说话可以大胆点。”

“哦。”面前的冰淇淋被狠狠杵了几下，未婚人士开始想象这是德拉科的脸，突然灵光一现，“你说我发布会上跟他求婚怎么样？”

“你是要掀翻整个魔法界吗？我让罗恩把你抓进牢里冷静冷静怎么样？就以意图妨碍治安的罪名。”赫敏挑起一边眉毛，把哈利刚燃起的小火苗镇压得死死的。

“可我真的想不通啊，我以为我俩可以在断壁残垣上深情拥吻，让照相机记录下我们甜蜜的瞬间，顺便公布我们恋爱的消息。结果他跟我说，我自由了？？？”

赫敏看傻子一般看着哈利，“鉴于我们都在麻瓜家庭长大，我假设你知道有个玩意儿叫奥斯卡，你戏那么多，不如退出魔法界去演戏吧，加油吧，影帝未来星。”

旁边专注吃蛋糕的罗恩终于忍不住开口，“奥什么卡？你们在说什么啊？”

赫敏爱怜的擦了擦丈夫嘴角的奶油，然后把他的头扭了回去，“你吃你的。”

罗恩执着的把头转回来，“真的，为什么你可以这么良好的接受哈利喜欢上那只死白鼬？”

“马尔福！你至少要叫他马尔福！”哈利抗议的敲了敲果汁杯，却丝毫唤不回眼前开始探讨自己的眼光到底有没有问题的夫妇的注意力。

好吧，我们不可能三人行，只有我独徘徊。哈利赌气的摸出两枚银西可放在桌上，揣好手机就走。赫敏勉强分了个眼神给他，也晃了晃自己的手机，示意之后联系，就回头继续矫正罗恩对斯莱特林多年以来根深蒂固的偏见。

自从上回战前失联，哈利就再也无法忍受魔法界落后的通讯方式，并开始致力于要求自己的朋友们配备并学习手机的使用方式。现在的他手里有两部手机，一个金色一个黑色，其中一个就是他预备送给德拉科的。

虽然骚包的金色很适合德拉科，但或许他会想要黑色配自己的大衣？哈利忍不住看向街边的窗户，玻璃上映照出嘴角向下垮着的他可真难看，上回德拉科也是这么说的，还幼稚的用手指戳在他的嘴角强迫他向上挑起，而后假模假样的夸他笑起来好看。

哈利的嘴角也同步扬起来，有什么关系呢，他喜欢我，我喜欢他，如果他有什么顾虑或者疑惑，那就努力把自己的心意传达给他吧。

对格兰芬多来说，没有什么困难能打倒他们。

 

哈利的离职仪式比就职仪式办得可能更轰动一些，很多人都不愿他们的战争英雄离去，但也有人理解他需要自己的生活。经过之前的闹剧，所有人都看到他被舆论逼上了风口浪尖，他们必须承认，救世主也是人，也需要平静的生活。

“……战争已经结束七年了，从百废待兴到日新月异，这里面或许有我微不足道的贡献，但大家真正应该关注并感谢的，是魔法部的同仁们。当大家将目光聚拢在我身上的时候，恰恰忽略了他们为魔法界未来付出的无数心血，他们才是真正推动发展的奠基人。魔法界已经和平了七年，我相信，下个七年，下下个七年，以及无数个七年，我们都会继续为捍卫这份和平而努力。即使离开魔法部，我也会作为魔法界的一份子，继续贡献自己的力量。”

德拉科在报纸上看到哈利完整的演讲记录时欣慰的笑了，愉悦的抖了抖报纸，然后翻开到下一版。

“我目前还没有明确的未来计划，但我毕竟只是离职而不是退休，还有大把时间想想未来可以做些什么。在那之前...”这段文字下方，照片上的哈利对着镜头狡黠的笑了，“我预备先解决一下人生大事，有单身的女性或者男性可以联系我哦。”

无辜的预言家日报从中间撕裂，露出德拉科咬牙切齿的脸。

“渣男波特！”

 

知道哈利预备相亲的时候，罗恩欢天喜地的自掏腰包从韦斯莱玩笑商店买了无数费力拔烟火，放到第三支时被赫敏用清水如泉浇了个透心凉。

没想到自己死后过了9年，才能在画像上重见自己亲亲教子的小天狼星·布莱克，此刻也顾不得继续置气，开始乐此不疲的串画框到隔壁詹姆和莉莉那里，一起挑选适龄女性。只有莉莉对着两个傻爸爸有些担心，儿子为什么要说单身男性呢？

纳威·隆巴顿教授传来了信表达感激，那天霍格沃茨根本没有人上课，上到教师下到一年级刚入学，没有人不在讨论该如何嫁给救世主，包括男性。于是他放了一天假，和卢娜去霍格莫德村约会去了。

而资深社会人士比尔·韦斯莱表示，古灵阁那天差点被挤爆了，无数人来清点自己的家族资产是否能够与哈利·波特相匹配，也有人来取钱预备为自己购置合适的相亲设备。

在德拉科找哈利麻烦前，无数的麻烦已经在对哈利招手了。

金妮继承了妈妈的好手艺，在对角巷开了一家餐厅，哈利宣布将在那里进行相亲时，金妮从此做梦都要笑醒，数钱数到手抽筋，无数人为排号打破头，罗恩不得不派人24小时驻扎在那里维护公共秩序，毕竟居然有人夜排。

连续相亲了六天，哈利感觉自己仿佛累成了一条老狗，重复的话说了无数遍，还要小心翼翼提防有人在他的茶里下迷情剂。如果真有这种惨案发生，德拉科一定会弄死他。这么想着，哈利不由自主脸红了一下，差点叫对面坐着的小姑娘失声尖叫，以为自己成功了。

然而相亲到了第七天的时候，当哈利按照约定时间早早坐进位置后，却半晌一个人都没来。

什么情况？我的魅力这么快就消失了吗？

不仅哈利奇怪，金妮也很奇怪，于是指挥着自家哥哥的手下去查探，发现街角有人在发钱。约定不和救世主相亲的，一袋金加隆，本身救世主已经连续6天拒绝了无数人，自觉无望的人都开始将目标转移向这笔意外之财了。

不用说，能有这财力和救世主的魅力叫板的人，大约只有那位姓马尔福名德拉科的爷了吧？

“所以你为什么还不去？明明已经没人排队了。”扎比尼不可思议的看着在另外一个街角迟迟不肯出击的德拉科，不敢相信他时至今日还可以怂的如此得心应手。

“万一他不是在等我呢？万一他真是想相亲呢？”

扎比尼克制着翻白眼的冲动，耐心的第一万遍向德拉科解释，“那他为什么要强调男性呢？据我所知，在校期间波特从来没有过同性恋倾向吧？”

“万一...”万一我给他打开了新世界的大门呢？德拉科说不出来，德拉科想不明白。波特不是格兰芬多吗？他怎么使得出这样的损招？

“别可是了，走你吧！”已经陪德拉科晒了一个钟头的扎比尼终于忍无可忍了，就算我肤色深也不能这么被晒吧？于是他一脚把德拉科踹了出去，并在他反应过来前幻影移形走了。

在德拉科暴露在街道上的同时，哈利仿佛心灵感应一般转过头，直直看向他。没有选择，他只能硬着头皮推开餐厅大门，坐在了相亲专座上。

“我是来...”

“德拉科，我们结婚吧。”

“...吃饭的。”德拉科干巴巴的把自己的话补充完整，因为冲击太大而面部僵硬导致无法做出表情。

什么情况？哈利·波特在向我求婚？救世主在向我求婚？

德拉科眼睁睁看着哈利开始在自己身上胡乱摸索，这一趴他很熟悉，当初扎比尼向潘西求婚时就是这样，他紧张到忘记自己已经把戒指交给德拉科保管了，只能在身上疯狂翻找。

在哈利摸出一个小盒子的时候，德拉科仿佛被弗洛伯毛虫堵住的脑子忽然开窍了，他迅速摘下自己象征马尔福家主的戒指，同时攥住了哈利的左手，就要抢先给他戴。

但是在戴上戒指前，德拉科犹豫了一下，问道，“哈利，你确认你爱我吗？”

“我确认。”

“不是因为你救过我，不是因为我给了你避难所，不是因为...”

“是因为这些。”

德拉科的手僵了一下，脸上闪过一丝退缩，但在他把戒指收回来之前，哈利主动为自己戴上了那枚戒指。

“德拉科，你必须承认，在霍格沃茨那6年，你一直是个混蛋。”

混蛋动了动嘴，勉强把骂人的话咽下去。

“但是那次你没有指认我之后，我突然发现，你其实也不想当一个混蛋，至少不是当一个坏蛋。你会希望我活下去，也会为朋友的死亡难过。”哈利在提到克拉布的时候，将自己的手盖在了德拉科的手背上安慰他。

“我是从那个时候开始改变对你的看法，也是从那之后，在我患上PTSD的时候，把你当成了我的安慰剂，我控制不住的去一次次回想我们从火焰中逃脱，好从负罪感中获得一丝喘息。”哈利似乎在这一刻突然意识到了什么，眸子逐渐亮起来，“那是我想要你的开始，我们总需要有个开始，不是吗？”

“后来我住进了你的庄园，你照顾我，用你的方式，后来用我想要的方式，让我终于看到了你心底温柔的一面。”

“德拉科。”哈利看着还有些困惑的人，“我对你的感情是从那时开始，我不能否认，但我的感情诞生于逃避，就被你判断为那不是爱了吗？因此我就不能爱上你的温柔体贴，爱上你的英俊优雅，爱上和你上床的感觉吗？”

后厨传来重物落地的声音，德拉科也觉得自己心头巨震。

“直到刚刚我才突然想明白，我不是用你来救赎自己，也不是依赖于你，而是真真切切的爱上了你这个人，甚至有些遗憾没有去爱那6年混蛋的你。如果当初我握住你的手，是不是我就有机会改变你因为家族而不得不效忠伏地魔的命运？”

德拉科的眼睛随着哈利的话一点点亮起来，嘴角的弧度慢慢变得柔和，他翻转过右手握住哈利的手，也让哈利为自己戴上了他的戒指。

“马尔福先生，您愿意接受我仅针对您个人，真真切切毫无保留的爱吗？”

“As you wish.”


	13. Kill Me, Fcuk Me, Heal Me （PWP番外）

因为“救世主”对“食死徒”的求婚十分低调，于是“食死徒”为“救世主”补办的订婚仪式也只能一点也不马尔福，但是很波特，只请了关系亲近的好友列席，只收真挚的祝福。  
可惜，两个人煞费苦心的低调还是毁在了婚姻登记处，随着办事员毫不职业的尖叫，哈利·波特与德拉科·马尔福结为夫夫的消息被昭告天下。  
从他们成婚开始，外界质疑不断，有人认为哈利被下了迷情剂，有人认为哈利是奉献自己看住一个有巨大隐患的前食死徒，反正大家一致认为，他们的婚姻生活不和谐，笑得再开心也不过是伪装。  
可就算他们想破脑袋，也想不到他们略有一丢丢不和谐的居然是性生活。  
当然，德拉科对此毫不知情。因为对他来说，既然哈利已经痊愈，游戏室就应该被封存，毕竟那里虽然在肉体上令人快乐，但在精神上却并非如此。  
哈利心里苦，哈利没法说。  
他确信自己已经彻彻底底放下了过去的阴霾，并且他打心底里承认，那些游戏室的“游戏”真的让他很爽啊！他还去阅读了一些书籍，SM本就不是变态的事宜，这也可以是情趣，情趣好吗！  
可他说不出口，因为这让他看起来像一个色情狂，明明在床上的时候，德拉科更加符合这个称号。他会把他翻来覆去的折腾，不把他操弄到求饶决不罢休，可却依旧无法填满他那一点点渴求。  
一开始，那只是个无不足道的小空洞，但呼呼的风不断从里面吹出来，在每个寂静的夜里，欲望的小虫子就会从里面爬出来啃噬他的心。  
终于，在某个德拉科出差一周寂寞的夜晚，他潜入了游戏室。  
感谢马尔福庄园的矜骄，即使游戏室许久未用，但里面的器械依旧保存的十分干净整洁。  
抚摸过皮鞭、项圈、口球，那曾经被他骑了一个晚上的小木马，手指伸入应当插上按摩棒的凹槽，他忍不住战栗了一下。  
好想要。  
把衣服脱光时好想要，手指涂满润滑剂插进后穴时好想要，挑选按摩棒时忍不住舔上错落不平的凸点时好想要。  
重新跨上摇摇晃晃的木马，后穴对准湿淋淋的按摩棒坐下，禁欲一周的身体敞开来接纳快感的入侵，让他几乎是迫不及待把整根吞吃下去，像是骑马一样挺动着下身。这回他可以抱住马脖子了，无论怎么折腾都不会摔下去。  
“德拉科...啊...德拉科...”  
爽到呻吟不止的人尤不满足的呼唤着丈夫的名字，还不时叼住木马头上一只竖立的耳朵，像是口交一般不停吸吮，仿佛身上的入口都渴求被填满一般。  
这次没有人在这里控制他的性器，叫他射慢点延长快感，所以他很快就被操上了高潮。精液铺满马背，滴滴答答向下落。  
哈利停下动作稍作缓解，可仍旧不可自拔的亲吻着木马，仿佛刚刚操他的不是道具，而是德拉科一般，口中还喃喃唤着他的名字。  
“所以，你还有给木马取名的爱好？”  
慢吞吞水银般的声音就在这时从旁边响起，惊的哈利差点从马背上翻下去，因为他一睁眼就看到了自己应该远在德国卢森堡的爱人，穿戴整洁，抱着双臂一脸玩味的看着他。  
“我不建议你给它使用我的名字，毕竟它是马，我是龙。”  
哈利涨红了脸，结结巴巴想解释，但是身体一动，按摩棒就在他身体里顶着被操到烂熟的肠肉，让他浑身发软。  
而德拉科对此似乎毫无援手之意，反而绕着木马转了起来，不时还在马身上推上一把，把哈利又弄出几声呻吟，在德拉科的视奸下羞耻到浑身发红。  
“看来我平时没能满足你，让你自己跑来自己玩上了。”德拉科看到哈利的阴茎重新颤巍巍抬起头，在马背上磨得好不可怜。  
“不是的...德拉科...啊...”哈利的理智在狂吼着叫他闭嘴，但是快感又再逼他说出更羞耻的话，以求换取更多的满足。最终还是欲望站了上风，尤其他老早就看到了德拉科下半身鼓囊囊的一坨，早就让他想要到浑身发痒了。  
“我想在这儿被你操，德拉科，用那些东西玩我、操我，行不行？”  
“恭敬不如从命。”德拉科将手抚上胸口，恭恭敬敬鞠了个躬，仿佛真是奉命来玩弄他似的。  
然后他上前一步，踩住了木马下面的弧形，让它不能再肆意摇动，“乖，别趴着了，躺到马背上吧。”双手还交叉在胸口，示意自己不会帮忙，“记住，别让那玩意儿从你水都快流成河的小嘴里出来。”  
哈利只好撑起酸软的身体坐起来，在马背上来了个180度旋转，本就因着这个姿势被插的很深，棒身上的凸点又碾压着饥渴的肠肉狠狠研磨过一圈，爽到他几乎坐不住，一转过来，就向后躺了下去。但马背的距离没有那么长，他只能倚靠在马脖子上，双手向后搂着来保持平衡。  
这种倒骑驴的姿势比上次他被绑着手蒙着眼，强按在木马上挨操危险多了，也刺激多了。  
德拉科取来一个低温蜡烛，魔杖一挥点燃了棉芯，然后将蜡烛倒了过来，哈利只能眼睁睁看着蜡慢慢融化，油滴越变越大，摇摇欲坠半天，终于落了下来。  
“啊！”哈利惊叫一声，身体还紧绷着蜷缩了一下，后穴也连带着把按摩棒绞得更紧，让他这声尖叫在结尾处又变得好似一声呻吟。待到他叫完，他才发现这个蜡烛并不烫。可是接二连三从火焰中落下来的红色泪滴仍旧让他紧张，身体的颤抖带动着被德拉科放开的木马，视觉刺激加上生理刺激，哈利自己就把自己弄到又要高潮了。  
“这可不行。”德拉科在哈利的大腿上滴了一会儿，见哈利的阴茎又开始流着水抽搐，赶忙将蜡烛向前挪了挪并向下凑了凑，封住了临射精的马眼。  
“别！德拉科，别，呜呜呜。”哈利的精液被蜡封住了只能倒流回去，难受的求饶。  
“这才刚开始，怎么能不让你多积攒一些体力呢？”德拉科不为所动，把蜡烛继续往前挪，给被冷落多时，早已硬挺半天的乳头也穿上了蜡衣。  
刚滴下去时爽，然而当蜡凝结时，皮肤却变成了痒，哈利好想去扣掉那两块蜡去抓，但是德拉科马上踩着木马的底座大力晃动起来，让他根本不敢撒手。  
“我好痒啊，德拉科，帮帮我吧，求你了。”  
“哪里痒？告诉老公，老公帮你。”  
“乳头，乳头好痒！”  
哈利迫不及待的挺起胸口，没想到落下来的却是鞭子。  
第一下没抽中，德拉科不爽的啧了一声，一下接一下瞄准着乳头鞭打，哈利也不能躲避，只能在疼痛和快感下呻吟。终于，左边乳头的蜡衣被抽掉了，连带着挨的那一鞭子，让哈利尖叫着弓起了身体，刺激到他险些再次高潮，却又被憋了回去。  
他大张着嘴喘了半天，眼圈都红了，看起来好不委屈，但是开口的话却不是讨饶。  
“右边...啊...老公...哈...抽右边...”  
“右边哪里啊？”德拉科却停了手，坏心眼的逗弄自家恋人  
哈利哪里不清楚德拉科是想让自己说骚话，当下也不顾了，张口就来，“右边的骚奶子...要老公抽...抽完还想被老公吸...啊！”  
话音未落，德拉科就抽上了右边的乳头，爽的哈利又是一阵抽搐。  
“真乖。”德拉科摸了摸哈利汗湿的头发，鞭稍抵着心口一路滑过稍有肌肉轮廓的小腹，来到阴茎。  
“这里要老公抽吗？抽完了就可以射了哦。”  
哈利哪敢说要，别的地方抽了是又疼又爽，这里可能就只剩疼了，万一再把他抽萎了，以后性生活彻底不和谐了！  
德拉科看哈利不说话，只能颇为遗憾的摇了摇头，“好吧，既然你不舍得，那就留着吧。”但话是这么说，他仍然拿着鞭子跃跃欲试，毕竟那周围的大腿内侧还有不少蜡没被抽掉呢。  
“来，把腿张开。”德拉科上手去掰哈利的腿，“分得越大，我才越不可能手误抽到你的小鸡巴哦。”  
毫无反抗力的哈利只好顺从的把腿分到最开，在每下疼痛落到腿上时忍住并拢躲避的欲望，祈祷着那些红色的蜡块快点被清理干净。  
除了脚底，哈利的大腿内侧应当是全身最白的地方了，白皙柔嫩的肌肤很快被纵横交错的鞭痕覆盖，红肿与白色交织，更加刺激了德拉科的欲望。  
“带着你屁股里的东西一起从木马上下来，记住，不许掉出来。”德拉科想起了在德国时，有位口味颇重的合作方，告诉他的关于龙的秘辛，值得一试。  
哈利夹着按摩棒，在木马上扭动腰部，但是丝毫没有带着按摩棒从卡槽上挣脱下来，反而被反复研磨到下半身酸软。  
“我夹不住，德拉科。”哈利可怜兮兮的求饶。  
“平时一爽就夹我那么紧，怎么现在反倒不行了？”  
德拉科玩味的上前，俯下身亲吻哈利。早就嘴里干到不行的人立刻迎男而上，追逐着慢慢向后退的德拉科，纠缠着他的舌头吸吮着，哪怕身体的重心已经不稳也不愿放开。  
而后他就跌落进了德拉科的怀抱，连带着按摩棒都被他成功用后穴夹着带了下来。  
“我就说，你的穴绝对够紧。”德拉科在哈利耳边低声说，激的怀里的人恼羞成怒到要打他，可惜却没有什么力气。  
“你知道我这次去德国听说了什么吗？”  
哈利懒得说话，只是在他怀里乱拱着，对他此刻仍旧将家居服穿戴整齐十分不满。  
“龙有两个肉棒哦，你是不是很喜欢？”  
哈利还没来得及用看智障的眼神看德拉科，就被他翻到了地上。  
“咱们紧测试过了，是不是该测试下能吃下多少了？”德拉科坏笑着解开裤子，把早就跃跃欲试要侵犯身下人的性器放了出来。  
哈利心头一紧，挣扎着想要从德拉科怀里爬出去，但脚腕已经被他利利索索用地上的锁链扣住了。  
“不许动，我早就想把你操死在游戏室的地板上了，今天既然送上门来，我也就不客气了。”  
哈利没再挣两下，就感觉德拉科的手指正沿着按摩棒撑开的穴口滑动，尝试着向里扩张。  
“不行德拉科，不行的，会被弄坏的，会死的！”哈利慌得不行，屁股贴着人滚烫的鸡巴来回磨蹭，“直接操我好不好？刚刚这个按摩棒都操我半天了，肯定累了，给它换个班吧。”  
“行，那咱换一支。”谁承想德拉科答应了，却提出了更恶劣的点子，但好歹换了个没有凸点、稍小一些的按摩棒过来。  
毕竟他既不想弄伤哈利，也不想弄伤自己。  
被按摩棒操了半宿的后穴一时半会闭合不上，像是一个欲壑难填的黑洞一样大张着，要将过路的任何东西统统吸进去填满自己。  
德拉科这次先自己插了进去，总算被温暖肉穴包裹的感觉真好，让他几乎要忘记自己的初衷，好容易才忍耐住把人现在就压着操的冲动。  
手指贴着自己的性器扩张自己插着的洞还真是挺有意思的体验，他反复试探着怎么能将穴口再弄开一些，把按摩棒的头抵上去，一点点向里推。  
容纳两根按摩棒的疼痛让哈利疼的全身绷紧，用尽全力去排斥后进入的按摩棒，反而因此疼的更加厉害。  
德拉科没有办法，之后掰过哈利的头再次和他接吻，极力的安抚他的情绪，同时手上不容拒绝的持续深入，知道他的手指碰到柔软的臀肉。  
哈利从没想过自己可以被两个性器插，连他自己都不可思议能撑到这么大，但是代价也很大，德拉科哄了他好一会儿，疼痛才终于稍有缓解，瘙痒的饥渴感才重新悄悄露头。  
但是撑到极限的穴已经有点难以再被他控制夹紧，哈利无法通过暗示来表达自己的身体已经接纳了德拉科和按摩棒，只能红着脸大喊。  
“快操我吧，痒死了！”  
德拉科等这一刻好久了，自然刻不容缓的狠狠向里顶了起来，一并打开了按摩棒的震动开关。快感瞬间爆炸般窜上了德拉科的头皮，他从没想过哈利的淫穴加上震动的按摩棒是1+1>2的操作，实在是爽到不行。  
哈利也被这又可以震动又可以被操很深的操作弄到几乎尖叫不出声，快感在他的身体里横冲直撞，让他的大脑几乎空白。嘴巴无意识的张开喘息，唾液顺着嘴角流到地板上，昭示着他已经彻底失去了对自己身体的掌控，只余下欲望在驱使着他跪在地板上，迎合身后人的操干。  
“舒服吗？波特。”  
德拉科总会把P的音发的很冲，听起来仿佛在用哈利的名字骂人一样，却让人格外的有感觉。  
“舒服...啊...要被操坏了的舒服...”哈利抬起头，泪水从闭合的眼睑下淌出，整个人陷入了一种迷乱的状态，直至彻底陷入黑暗。

第二天,德拉科不得不请假在家里照顾了哈利一天，并在询问为什么这个按摩棒不震动了时，险些被打爆狗头。

*因为用没电了呀~


End file.
